Naruto Untold Stories
by LeFreak3119
Summary: More than just the Leaf Village fall into peril once a black entity unleashes its power over all nations. This being has tried before years ago but the one person who stopped them no longer can. It takes more than just Naruto and his former team to end the dark force who wishes to vanquish everyone for revenge from their fall. NaruSaku, NejiHina, ShikaTema, LeeTen, ocs & others
1. The First Step

bAN: Hey there! I hope you will stick around and enjoy this Naruto fanfiction I have written since 2006! I have rewrote the beginning to fix any errors and I will have to ask you to bear with the first few chapters. My writing has improved as you can tell if you've read my Hetalia Rps. Anyways, thank you for at least clicking the title and checking this out! This story will follow the plots in Naruto but not fully. /b

-

-

In the fast swirling sand, in the vast and flat land, three figures were barely seen among the desert. They were three girls, traveling from Suna, on a journey. Each wore a cloak, different in color, which protected them from the sand pebbles and the sun's heat. The shortest girl spoke out from under her brown hood. "Sister, have you heard anything of Konoha?"

The one in the lead nodded in disagreement. "No." She turned back to her sibling then faced forward. "Are you sure you're ok?" Her voice, bewildering.

The shortest looked down to the sand. That dream she had a while ago was still bothering her. "Even though I saw that man from my dream in reality, I can manage." She replied weakly. That man she'd never met, what if she met him again?

"I'm only concerned like an older sister would be. You did act hastily when you were in his presence."

"Ha!" The girl under the red cloak laughed. The other two looked at her as she began. "The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin!" She appeared to be insensitive to one's weakness and fears. Taunting had to be her specialty just by the way she talked. The black cloak wearer stepped up to the red one. She paused without a word. "You're going to attack me with senbons aren't you?"

The black one nodded as three weapons dug in the red cloth. It burst into brown feathers, flying in the wind, seconds later. "Feather clone. At least you're getting faster," She turned around when the real girl in red appeared, "Leeandra."

"Thanks to my protector, I got those feathers from her." Leeandra laughed, pulling down her red hood.

"Yes but don't bother Margay to the brink of-"

Leeandra interrupted as if teasing wasn't a big deal. "Oh, c'mon she can't be that frail."

The other girl took the lead again and continued to walk. "Margay is fragile now but one day she will become strong, perhaps stronger then you."

"Hmp,"Leeandra smirked while following, "that day will come when I hate all Inuzukas!" She didn't like the 'when pigs fly' saying, it was too corny for her.

"Still with Unari, I see." The girl in black noted. "Didn't you say he was strange?"

Leeandra put a finger under her chin, hazel eyes into the sky. "Umm...kinda. There have been a few times when we hugged, I felt like I got pinched in the back."

"To know someone cares for you is a wonderful feeling." Margay swooned little. She didn't have a special someone before but she found love to be the emotion to surpasses others. "I wish you and Unari the best of luck!"

"Oh," Leeandra's blushing was blending in with the redness of her cloak as she stuttered. "Well..d-don't think too f-far ahead." She needed change the subject before she fell prey to her love of Unari Inuzuka. "Why are we going to Konoha, tell me again?"

"To test the younger ninjas of Konoha, if they have be working to their highest."

"Hm? What are we going to do? Ask them exams questions?" It was new to Leeandra, a few days ago she was told to get Margay and her sister from Hitotoki.

"No, I'm going to be fighting against them." The black one corrected.

"Now I get it. I'm going to be translating, right?" Leeandra seemed that she had done this before. She also seemed she wasn't flustered by the thought of Unari anymore.

"And referee." The same one ended.

"I get to call the shots?" Leeandra liked the sound of being in control of who fights who. "I can handle that, so don't worry."

XXXX

A carrier trailed slowly in the sand, winds picking up showed signs of a sandstorm. The driver stopped. "This doesn't look too good." He went to one of the side doors and opened without knocking. "Miss, I'm afraid we have to turn around for safety before we can reach our destination."

A woman with whitish hair and green eyes stepped outside. "Do tell me why?" No problem could stand in her way of reaching the place she wanted to be.

The man was a tad nervous to break the news to her. Since he was paid on performance. "A sandstorm is arriving and we must take shelter."

She gazed outwards at the sand tumbling. "Just that? A simple small sandstorm?"

"Simple? Ma'am these winds can grow up to skin ripping speeds!" He was baffled by her ignorance.

A girl peered out the carrier door, displease at the unneeded stop. "Hey mom, why did we stop?" She had the same white hair as her mother but blue-green eyes.

"A delay not to get upset about." Her mother answered then looked at the driver. "A sandstorm is going to sweep upon us and so I must put up one of my mirror barriers until it subsides."

"Oh, is that it?" The daughter rolled her eyes and stepped on the sand forming clouds.

"Don't be sassy, Salise." Her mother formed three hands signs then slammed her hand in the sand. The terrain around them shook.

"An earthquake?" The man fell to his knees as the shaking continued.

Mirrors around them began to rise high in an igloo shape. "Not even." The mirrors formed a structure as tall as a house. It sounded strange inside, like when you need to pop your ears. "I might as well start a fire before it becomes nightfall."

As she walked to the back on the carrier, Salise stated. "You know, I could of done that instead."

Her mother took a few logs from the trunk then walked to spot on the sand. She began to built a fire with Salise. "Yes but my chakra supply is much greater then yours."

The driver spun around, eyes glued to the mirrors. He was aware they were a strong defense and the mother didn't seem to think it was a big deal. He had no information on his customers, nor did he ask for any. He had a hunch once her white hair was in his view but he had to be sure. He approached the mother and daughter as the wood was burning.

"Yes?" The mother asked, sensing him.

The driver took a spot then question. "Your jutsu, I've heard of a clan that uses emotions in their attacks and that they have very..." He tried a word that wouldn't seem offensive, "unique physical features. They were called 'Mirror Manipulators' so to speak."

The mother chuckled, moving the logs with a stick."Mirror Manipulators? Is that what they're calling us?"

'Us?' The driver thought. He was very sure but asked just to be positive. "So...you're both...?"

"Medazoas?" The mother ended for him. "We are. My name is Medazoa, Kakorei. This is my daughter, Salise."

Later in the night, Salise looked up at the sandstorm passing over the mirrors with anxious eyes. She sighed as she poked at the flames with a blade on her shoe.

Kakorei knelt next to her on the sand. "What troubles you?" She could always tell when her daughter dwelled on something.

Salise shrugged turning to the fire. "It's just," She sighed again, "I won't see my friends I made over there when we go back to our home village."

"Friends?" Kakorei thought back at the previous village. "Oh, you mean that sweet girl with the short hair and her sister who had that blanket?"

Salise nodded with a smile. "Yep, don't forget the one with the wild hair."

She chuckled. "How could I? I think she enjoyed insulting the other kids." She faced her child then tried to make her feel not as sad. "You'll get to see them again. It'll be a while but we'll go back and visit them."

The younger Medazoa trusted her mom. "Ok," She chuckled also, "I remember how I met them too. Cousin Nagashiro took me to the park that day when we visited him. Oh, how I loved calling him Nagi."

A slight frown came on Kakorei's face. "He didn't like being called that."

"I know, that's why I called him Nagi."

iSeven years ago/i

Five year old Salise held Nagashiro's hand as they were in the middle of a park. Salise gasped happily and ran to the monkey bars. "Wow Nagi, this play place has lots!"

"It's Nagashiro." He muttered.

"You say something Nagi?"

"Nothing, do you want to play first on the monkey bars?" He looked down at Salise, who cheered as she climbed on the steps. When she was on the last step, she reached her small hand out to the bar. Salise held on the side pole as she reached out, inches from the bar.

"I can almost..."

Nagashiro nodded and smiled as he held on her waist. "Need some help?"

"No, I can do it all by myself." Pushing his hands away, she crouched then jumped and grabbed the bar. Her grip was loose and a second passed when she fell on her knees.

The older Medazoa knelt to the injured one. Her skin was scratched from the patting on the ground. "You're not cut but see what happens when you don't let me help you?" She learned the hard way.

Salise began to sniffle and cry from the pain. She wasn't screaming, just tears seeped from her blue-green eyes.

"Shh..." Nagashiro started to try a tactic to calm her, singing. "Shhh...don't cry, there's no need to weep. The wounds isn't that deep. Don't shed tears, not even in front of your fears." He began to stroke her hair, continuing with his soft voice. "You're my little cousin, even you're not sweet. So let me help you," He held his hand out as Salise started to stop sniffling, "up on your feet."

"Thanks, Nagi." Salise wiped her face a bit.

"Would you like some ice cream?" He asked once he heard that small bell ding.

"Yeah!"

Nagashiro nodded with a smile at how kids can bounce back so quickly. "What kind do you want?"

"Nilla with that green goo."

"Green goo? Oh, you mean sour squirts." He stood then began to walk off to the ding. "Try not to wander off."

"Okay." She got up then looked over at the bars. No, not again. She then saw a swing set next to a slide. Salise started to walk to them but she heard.

"Go away."

"What are you doing here?! Leave!"

Salise went to the other side of a slide. There she found a small group of children throwing rocks at a black blanket. It took her a second to realize that someone was under there. She stepped up to them. "Stop it! That's not very nice."

The kids stop throwing their rocks, one of them yelled, pointing to the blanket. "It's a demon! Get rid of it!"

"But it's not ok to hit!" The young Medazoa yelled back.

"Don't hurt my sister!" She heard from her behind. Salise faced a brown haired girl running up to the blanket."Sister, you ok?"

"Big meanies, look, she not a demon." Salise added as the children started to walk away. She then looked under the blanket but the person stepped back. "Huh?"

"Sorry, she's doesn't like or talk to new people." The brown haired girl had slightly sadden eyes. "Thank you for standing up for my sister, I'm Margay. This is my sister."

"No problem, I'm Salise." Salise laughed then asked, noticing Margay's sister didn't seem to be upright. "Is she a baby?"

"No, she likes to be on her hands n' feets." Margay added, those brown eyes still showing no sighs of glee. They drew to the red mark on Salise's knee. "You have a owie?" Margay took out a small clear vile out from her pocket. "Here."

Salise gladly took it, at that moment Margay's sister began to cough loudly. Salise took a few steps back as the girl continued to cough but she started to spit out dark green.

"Sister..."

Margay's sister coughed one last time before a small tooth landed on the ground. It had some green on the root. She cleared her throat as part of the blanket covered Margay's foot.

"Ok, bye Salise." After a small wave Margay and her sister disappeared, leaving the tooth behind.

iCurrent time/i

Salise held that same tooth in her hand, there was a green stain on the root but the strange thing about the tooth was that it grew. "After that incident. The next time we visited Nagashiro I started to become friends with them. I never did see what was under that blanket but Margay's sister started to wear a black cloak." She sighed again, putting the tooth in a case wrapped on her leg.

"It's getting late, let's rest. By morning the sandstorm should be over." Kakorei suggested, hearing the sand hit against the mirrors which were holding up pretty well.

"Ok."

XXXX

"I'm so tired, is anyone else tired?" Leeandra began to complain, walking in the sandstorm with the others.

Margay suddenly came to a stop.

"What?" Leeandra stopped also and wondered.

"There are two men ahead of us. With bad intentions." Margay announced as looked to the redhead.

While sighing deeply, Leeandra looked forward to find the men. "Who would want to be in a sandstorm?" She saw their armor and weapons as they approached them.

"Look here, little kids." The one holding a giant ax behind him laughed. He was smaller then the man with the muscles. "Brats, give us all your money or we'll won't kill you for it. Either way is fine."

Margay's sister walked up to the two men then walked between them. "Leeandra, you can attack if you wish."

"Hey." The man lifted his ax off his shoulders then swung it down. He appeared to miss as the girl was uninjured.

Leeandra rolled her eyes. "Ok, let's get this done and over with." The two men faced her as she added. "Can you just kill us later?"

The man with the ax looked over at the other then whispered. "Throw that boy in the sky," Referring to the girl who walked passed them, "I have a plan."

The muscled man ran to the girl and wrapped his arm around her then tried to lift. He grunted as he pulled up but he couldn't get her off the ground. The girl didn't seem to notice the man's pointless efforts. "He weighs too much."

"Too much?" The ax man yelled. "You can lift a giant bear!"

XXXX

The blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile that never let's up were very clear to see. Naruto was running away from his usual pranks, after he just pulled them. The Hokage's funeral was taken place not too long ago but he wouldn't be very upset about that. Jiriya had asked him to prepared to go look for the next Hokage, by the name of Tsunade, in then next week. Naruto naturally would rather take the position but he was too young. He would have to wait but sure enough Naruto was going to take his first step. Not to Tsunade but to a weird encounter.


	2. Can you Continue?

"Kasei no Jutsu!" The muscled man named as his body grew nearly double with veins ready to pop on his arms and face. Again he tried to lift the girl up, and like before, he was unsuccessful. "Impossible!"

"Yo! Ugly unfriendly giant!" Leeandra shouted to him. He let the girl go then slowly turned to the insulting redhead. "You're wasting your time! Might as well come at me." She waved as if the axe man wasn't even there.

He lifted his axe then grinned. "How about I just cut to the chase? Meet your demise by Ono!"

Leeandra lowered her hand then turned to the swinging axe. "Huh? Uh-oh." It slashed through her body, turning into feathers.

"Feathers?" Ono had a weird look as they blew in the gust of the sandstorm. He rested his axe on his shoulders again as he heard Leeandra's voice.

"Margay, I could use a little help here!"

Margay opened a small fan, hid her face and went down to her knees. "I-I can't...I'm sorry..." She had no self-confidence, she wanted to help but she didn't believe she could make a difference.

"Well, you're just useless then."

Ono turned to the muscled man, looking for Leeandra. "Suji, where's that pest?"

"I'm right here."

Ono then looked at his axe, Leeandra was standing on one of the blades. "Hey!" He shook the handle until she jumped off. Suji stood beside Ono, both with grins.

Leeandra sighed, the girl in black was still walking and looked a bit far out there. "Two verses one. Well that's not so fair?" She held her arm up then yelled. "Mom!" Only Leeandra heard the call of a bird as talons open and gripped on her arm. It was an eagle, her protector named Kinco. "There you are, Margay's being a little shy so can you help me?"

Kinco turned to Margay who wasn't showing her pale face. Then to the thugs before her. "Yes, that's my job." She opened her wings, the winds were against her but she could maneuver without difficulty. Picking her target, Kinco twisted majestically and sank her talons in Suji's bald head and started to stab with her beak.

Suji seemed to be getting a bad headache, he nor Ono could see the eagle. "Get it off of me!" He struck his hands over his head, feeling something.

"What is that, Suji?"

While the two were distracted, Leeandra activated her Akaigan. Her eyes turned orange, her pupils took the shape of shurikens. She plucked a brown feather from her back, under her cloak, and threw it in the air. "Faia Uxingusu no Jutsu!" Her feather turned into many as they blew around her, four wings of wind sprouted on her back. She flew into the air above the two men. Short talons began to grow on her nails. She slashed at Suji, three of her talons were lodged deep in his chest, blood trickled out.

Kinco took flight once Suji fell as he tried to remove the talons. They created bloody holes in his chest, he picked at them but his fingers weren't small enough.

Ono took hold of his axe and swung it at Leeandra who was inches above him. He cut the side of her leg as her finger nails grew into talons on her other hand.

Leeandra began to bleed as she threw her talons at Ono's neck. He deflected many but two cut across his throat.

Margay took a chance as she ran pass the two men, to her sister. She ran, the wind blowing back the hood of her cloak, revealing a young girl with sad eyes. Kicking up sand, she reached her sister. Margay came to a stop again so did her sibling.

Another man, Guade, leaning behind a rock and tapping his foot. "What is taking those two lugs so long?" He ordered a simple task which should of been done quickly. He chewed on a toothpick, losing his patience.

The girl in black saw that her sister had the strength to fight but not the will. "I can handle this one."

Guade got fed up and looked over the rock to find two people in different cloaks. He hopped over the rock then walked up to the two. His eyes gazed further out, his two men were on the ground as a girl hovered above them. Guade appeared scorned, Margay hid her face again. Guade easily saw her fear as he reached for her. Faster then anyone could blink, the girl in black had two kunais up to his face.

Guade kept a calm face. 'That was- A black cloak always worn... a headband made of glass... ' He began to study the girl's features who didn't remove her weapons. "Wait, I know you. You're the Shadow of Speed."

"Y-you know my...sister?" Margay manage to say from behind her fan.

"Yeah, I know if you control the Shadow of Speed, you control time itself." Guade replied.

XXXX

While laying on the sand, Salise looked at her reflection in one of the mirrors, the sandstorm seemed to be not as strong as before. She took out the tooth and looked at it for a good minute. It shined and seemed to be very white except for the dark green stain.

"Can't sleep?"

"Huh?" Salise sat up, putting the tooth away. Her mom was awake like her. "I'm still kinda bummed out." She shrugged.

"Well..." Kakorei turned to one side then added. "You're going to see him." That always brighten her day. They were traveling to his home village.

"Him?" Salise's eyebrows rose, she hadn't seen him in three years and began to think even if he'd remember her.

"Thinking about him will help you sleep." Kakorei whispered then returned to where she laid.

From under the collar of her shirt, she took out a silver chain with peridot. "We will..."

XXXX

"Why did you let that guy go?" Leeandra asked, her wings had vanish and her eyes were normal.

The girl in black continued to walk without a response.

"He did call you the Shadow of Speed, he must know something." Leeandra pointed out, that nickname was known to the ones who wanted that power. "Fine then-Ow!" She fell to her knees, her hand grasping around her bleeding leg. The blood wasn't seen on her cloak, but she felt it wet on her hand. She looked at her red palm. "When did?"

Margay knelt beside her, a small kit in her hands. "Let me look." She pulled the drape over Leeandra's leg. The cut was from her ankle to her knee. Margay unscrewed a cap that was an eye dropper. Small drops of liquid covered the wound. It burned slightly as Margay took out two large cotton pads. She placed them on the cut then began to wrapped with a bandage.

When it appeared the medical ninja was finished, Leeandra stood. "Owch. It hurts still."

"It will sting for a while but try not to run. With that treatment, you'll be healed in the next day." Margay explained as the sandstorm stopped and settled.

"Thanks."

Margay gave a bow, putting her kit together.

"Let's keep moving." The girl in black stated.

"C'mon!" She whined. "Can we please take a break already? We're in the middle of a desert and it's very cold!" Leeandra practically screamed into the night. Her red cloak was not proving the warmth she needed.

"We're both in the same condition and I don't feel cold."

"That's because you're used to it; you're always cold!" Leeandra snapped back.

The girl in black came to a stop.

Leeandra's irritation was replaced with worry. It didn't seem like it, but calling her cold was too far. "I didn't mean it like that."

The girl was quiet then she began. "What does it mean to be alive? To be normal? Who draws the line between something complex and something simple? What side you do stand on?" No one spoke a word. "Can you continue?"

"Yeah."

XXXX

"Oh, hey there Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled, waving while walking up to his teacher.

The man's masked face was buried in his orange book. Without looking away from his page he asked. "So are you going to register?"

"What?" Naruto has a blank feature as he questioned. "Register for what?"

"Didn't you hear? We're going to get some visitors to sharpen our skills. I thought you of all people would know." Naruto was always the hyper-active one in all of Konoha.

"Meh...I don't know. What do you do?"

"From what I've heard, the visitors are from a very old village. It's called Hitotoki." Kakashi added.

Naruto shivered with eyes twitching. "Old? L-like ghosts?"

"No, I doubt it. The Land Hidden in Time has no association with ghosts." The smile under his blue mask was hard to see. It was formed to hide what he was thinking on the inside. 'But spirits are another story.'

The Uzumaki then chuckled with a tone of nervousness. "Well that's good. Wait," Did Kakashi say _time_? "Hidden in Time? That doesn't make sense..."

"It was recently found so there's not many details recovered." Naruto's sensei explained and closed his book.

"Why's that?"

"It's been hidden in time." Kakashi repeated.

**Dong!** Well Naruto could of guessed that! "Ok then, how much stuff is recovered?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"Ask what?" A firm voice approached them from behind. He calmly leaned on a wooden wall, next to his sensei. A pink haired girl followed right beside him.

"Sasuke, Sakura, glad you're here, I wouldn't have to make this speech twice." Kakashi commented.


	3. Knowledge is Power

"Hitotoki is very old, in fact we believe it's one of the first villages to be created." The silvered haired sensei added on. "We found only two clans in the village so far, Lerush and Roteorn but the Roteorn clan is pretty young."

Sasuke's brow twitched when he heard one of the clan's names. "Roteorn?" He folded his arms with a smirk. "Hm, I can say I know something about them."

"You do Sasuke?" Sakura gasped, looking at him with those lit up eyes. "Tell us."

'What's so great about knowing a clan?' Naruto scuffed at Sasuke getting attention from the girl he liked.

"Hmp," With eyes shut and facing down, he took on his 'cool' pose,"the Roteorn clan is like the Uchiha clan's cousin. We have some things in common, but their Akaigan isn't as powerful as my Sharingan." Sasuke took a dramatic pause, in love with the spot light. "Their clan trait is red hair and a wild attitude."

"Wow Sasuke, you're so smart!" Sakura nearly squealed.

The Uzumaki was getting pretty irritated, so much he shot off his mouth without thinking. "Oh yeah?" He stepped up. "Well I know a few things about the other clan!"

Kakashi's, Sakura's and even Sasuke's attentions were drawn to Naruto. "You mean the Lerush? Really now?" Kakashi asked, finding it unbelievable that his knuckled head student would know.

Naruto gulped, realizing what he got himself into. "Yeah, of course I do." He started to sweat under his headband, no clue what the Lerush clan was. "They... specialize in... umm..."

"In?" Sakura lingered for the rest.

The only thought Naruto had was Jiraiya talking about how great a gambler Tsunade was and that she was the best medical ninja. Wait, that's it! "In healing!"

"Healing you say?" Kakashi looked down at the blonde from one eye, a intimidation look. Naruto thought he was busted for lying but then the eye closed. "You're absolutely right. Not bad, Naruto."

"He, he yeah well," He folded his arms behind his sweaty hair, "it was no problem." He sighed lowly enough that no one heard. 'Phew! What a relief.'

"Anyways," Returning from the interruptions, "Hitotoki had their own exams, but they were quite difficult." Kakashi faced each teammate, his book opened again. "I'm afraid you would of had a small chance to pass."

"Yeah right! I could of handle it." Naruto let out with confidence.

"In their exams, you can't use your eyes, you're blindfolded." Kakashi added.

"Huh?" Sakura thought that was ridiculous.

"Their Kage, the Kouinkage ordered it. We uncovered that the very first Kouinkage had a connection with an ancient dragon. In fact that dragon has some connection with the whole village. Hitotoki was surround by mountain ranges, at first. Then later we figured out that they were actually the carvings of a dragon." Kakashi sighed, gazed at the sun setting sky. 'As if it was a symbol of protection.'

XXXX

"Mom . . . why are you making a nest on my head?" Leeandra had the same blank look as Kinco built a nest right on her head. Anyone could see the twigs but not the bird who sat in it.

Kinco glided her beak on her body, nipping at the dirt. "I have sand bits in my feathers." She answered with not much tone.

"Ok, but a nest on my head?" Leeandra pointed up to the nest as if the world was watching her.

The moon was clearly out, there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Margay's features were still the same doubtfulness. 'Why didn't I fight? What made me feel weak?' Questions repeated in her mind and the image of Leeandra's eyes changing. "My eyes will always be the same." She whispered to herself. Not wanting to worry anyone, Margay attempted to changed her mood. "What happened to your eyes back there?"

"...because your wings get tired?!" Leeandra yelled before she prepared to strangle her protector but was stopped by the question. "Huh? My Akaigan? Not too great, it just helps me see chakra."

"So is there more to your Akaigan?" Margay looked back at her as they walked, they never did took a break.

"Um, there's Isei Akaigan," Actually thinking this time, "but I can only get that by killing the one I love." She knew she could never do that. Take the life of Unari wasn't worth power. No, that was out of the question.

Margay's mood changed, but not by force. Love. "Unari?"

A soft smile found it's way on her face. "Nothing could ever make me kill him." Leeandra sighed, closing her eyes thinking of Unari. His laughter, his smiles, eating the peanuts she gave him. "I wonder if he's thinking about me right now."

XXXX

Cling, clang! Kunais were thrown at each other and others were held in a match. Kiba and his slightly younger cousin, Unari were training and panting after dark. "Nice parry, Kiba. If this was a real fight, I'd be dead long time ago." Unari laughed, but kept his guard up for a surprise attack.

Kiba laughed with him then gave a suggestive growl. "I'd impress some girls."

The other Inuzuka agreed, they returned their weapons, they were done for the day. "Such as Roteorn, Leeandra? I know you liked her ever since we were eight."

He hadn't seen her in a couples of days, but still took him by surprise. Kiba shrugged off Unari's teasing, stopping those chemicals from mixing. "I don't like her, like her."

"Shut up, I've seen those looks." Walking up to his older cousin, with a childish grin. Could he make Kiba break?

"What looks?" He turned his head the opposite way, hiding any of all redness on his tanned face. "I ain't got a clue to what you're talking about." Kiba had to get the conversation about Leeandra over and done with soon.

The provoking Inuzuka couldn't back off, he got up in Kiba's face still with that grin. "Pff, the looks you give her when's she looking at me." Owch! That had to hurt.

"Kiba, Unari!" No more words were able to exchanged, the familiar husky voice of Kiba's mom shouted out from their home. "Dinner's ready, we're going to eat without you if you don't hurry up!"

Like he never brought up the subject, Unari tagged Kiba's shoulder and ran off. "Last one to the table gets the sliver!" He was the younger one.

Kiba ran right after him. "Not this time!" Then again, Unari was slightly younger. He caught up with ease as they reached their home. The two boys were stuck between the small opening to the house. They grunted struggling, their dogs Akamaru and Aoi watching from the table.

"Move, your elbow's in my ribs."

"Your foot is on mine."

"Hey, stay still."

"Akamaru's biting me!"

"Stop playing around." Kiba's mom, Tsume, held both of their arms and pulled them inside on the floor.

"Thanks mom, I think." Kiba got to the table before Unari got to his feet.

After the family was settled, Unari looked for the pepper grinder for his meat. He saw it on the other side. "Tsume-Obachan, can you pass me that?" She did, chewing on her food. Kiba and Akamaru were playing tug-a-war with a bone at the table when Unari took it. The sleeve on his jacket pulled back and a watch made of gold shined in Kiba's eyes.

He let Akamaru take the bone as he looked at Unari's watch. "That looks expensive. How'd you get it?"

Unari sprinkled the pepper, others at the table looking at it too. "I bought it."

Kiba had a suspicious mind, asking. "With what money?"

"I," Unari began, setting the pepper down, "sold a few things of mine." Telling his family something between the truth and a lie.

The Inuzukas returned to their meals, except for Kiba. He didn't know what it was but his gut feeling told him there was another story. Somehow, he knew Leeandra was involved. During the rest of the feast, Kiba kept looking at Unari as if he was a criminal.

XXXX

Once the sun beamed off the mirrors, Salise awoke with her back aching. The sand wasn't the best place to sleep, in fact there wasn't a place that would be suitable to sleep. She sat up, rolling her shoulders loose and shaking off any sand that might of gotten in her clothes. The mirrors shook slightly as they decent into the earth, leaving no scar. Salise arched her back, cracking it. "Morning."

Kakorei began to clean up, the fire had burned out. "Had a good sleep?"

Salise opened the door and climbed inside. "It could of been better." The driver was prepared to start going as Kakorei climbed inside too.

She closed the door, the carrier moving, and asked. "We're you thinking of him?" Kakorei herself was also going to see someone special too. Her daughter wasn't aware of the past events Kakorei had with a certain man who lived in Konoha.

"Every minute of my life."

XXXX

"Ah! No! Ah!" Margay's shrieks could of been heard from miles. Her sister and Leeandra came to her aid in a heartbeat. Margay screamed again as Leeandra had an effort to calmed her.

"It's Ok! You're alright!" She held on the screaming girl's shoulders, tempting to shake her out of it.

Margay gasped, realizing where she was. She saw Leeandra's concerned face then hid her face with her hands. "It happened, he came back." That man again from a few nights before. She dreamt about him again. "It was the same way as last time except he touch me." Her heart was beating fast as her face grew hot. "It felt so real."

"He's not real, he's not real." Leeandra repeated, trying to get that through her head.

"But he is." She turned to her sister. "We all saw him." Margay contradicted. They did see him, they believed her too. The man was just walking down a pathway when Margay saw him. It seemed that he was released from her mind and thrived about. He wasn't acting sinister around other people, but she acted the same in her dream.

"That man is not here, he's still in that other village we were at, ok?" Leeandra let go of her and stood up. She sneezed. "Ahcoo!"

"Bless you."

"Ahcoo!"

"Bless you."

"Ahcoo!" Leeandra sneezed three more times before she stopped, Margay said 'bless you' every time. She sniffed a bit. "Good thing Salise isn't here. She always calls me Weezey."

"Yes, she always did have little nicknames for us." The girl in black spoke.

"What'd she call you?"

"The same name everyone calls me."

"Dang, I don't get it. It's cold at night but now it's so hot!" Leeandra wiped her head and pulled out twigs from the remains of the nest on her head.

"The desert changes with the weather."

"And why do I need to know this?" The Roteorn asked, taking off her red cloak and threw it on her shoulder.

"Knowledge is power."


	4. Assumption

Walking nearer to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a mist had covered the gate, making visibility impossible. Their long walk was coming to an end. The three girls made it to the village. "Konoha! I can sleep in a nice bed." Leeandra started. They came up to the gate, unguarded, which wasn't Konoha's standards. They stopped, something was wrong, maybe the cause of the mist. Leeandra heard some snoring close to the gate. There was the guard, sleeping. She nudged the man's shoulder. "Hey, hey."

"He might not be able to wake up. He could be under a genjutsu." Margay pointed out but her words were unheard because . . .

"NAP TIME IS OVER !" The Roteorn slammed a gong, the vibrating sound startled the guard awake.

"Where are they?" He asked, jumping to a stand and holding up his weapon.

"Who?"

"Didn't you see them? The two men who wore black cloaks with red clouds." The guard searched around, where could they have gone, he thought. The girls, they were gone too! "Wha-? I need a coffee break."

They continued on their path in Konoha, the mist was clearing, the sunlight helped much. "Sister, wasn't it wrong to leave him in the dark?" Margay looked back.

"We can't stop for anything."

Leeandra smelled the scents of fried fish and pocky from shops not to far away. There were people on some buildings, repairing them. Leeandra leapt onto one where a man was hammering in planks. "What happened?" If something did occurred, she wouldn't have known about it or she would of forgotten.

He looked up at her, thinking not much of it. "An attack, it was just a few days ago."

"Leeandra, get down." The girl in black demanded.

The Roteorn, of course, ignored. "Are any of these places good enough to sell?"

"Plenty." The guard smiled, he was getting hungry himself.

"Food!" She jumped to ground level, they walked looking for any place to stop. "I'm so hungry, I can eat a whole horse!" Leeandra exaggerated, her stomach growling.

"Horses aren't so appetizing." The wearer of the black shroud spoke, a crowd of people appearing as they headed deeper in Konoha. "I prefer more of the elk."

"Umm...ok?" Leeandra wasn't meant to be taken literally but she never had elk before either. She had in take of spices emitting from an open window just a few feet ahead. The hungry Roteorn had glistening eyes, imagining the food that could be cooking, waiting to be eaten. "I'm going to head inside, are you?" She stepped in the doorway, facing the other two.

"I'd rather stay outside." The girl in black answered.

"Fine," Leeandra wondered why she bothered then looked at her sister, "Margay are you coming with me?" Gladly entering inside, not caring if Margay followed.

"Yes."

XXXX

"I'm sure to get good ramen with this ticket." Konohamaru held the ticket, recently given to him by Naruto, up. A few men began to rise a roofing, close where Konohamaru walked.

"Be careful hoisting that up." One of them warned as two pulled on the rope.

Konohamaru didn't know where he was walking while looking for the expiration date. "Hmm... this is good until-" He walked right into something hard, like a building or metal. He fell back on his rear, rubbing his face, his nose felt as if it were crushed. "Ow! What was that?" The cloth on a cloak softly stroked on him as his eyes traveled to the hood. The owner turned around to him, Konohamaru shivered, coming face to face with darkness not an actual face. As if his bones were frozen, moving wouldn't be easy.

The girl reached her gloved hand out to Konohamaru, who seemed scared of something. When her hand stopped, inches from him, his trembling vanished. Konohamaru blinked once or twice then got her message. He held on her hand, noting it wasn't fleshly like normal, she helped him up.

"Um...sorry I bumped into ya, thanks." Having a feeling between alright and weird out. She nodded, then a yellow flash caught her attention.

"Watch it! Those don't come cheap!" The man yelled, the two pulling on the rope were as careful as they could be. Pulling the rope to a side, the roofing was right above Konohamaru and the girl. The rope began to strain then **snap**!

"Aah!" Konohamaru scream, Naruto grabbed him and they jumped to a safe location. They looked back at the girl, who didn't move. The roofing fell on her but dust quickly spewed up, blocking their vision.

While the dust faded, the man began to yell and Naruto walked up to the fallen roofing. "You ok?"

She was standing in a hole of the roofing, unhurt and with pieces in parts of her cloak. She hardly moved until she stepped over and walked on a path, pass Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Weird. I must be hungrier then I thought. I need a good bowl of ramen." Naruto held his gurgling belly and went off in the opposite direction. Konohamaru trying to forget such a estrange person. That _was_ a person, right?

In the building next to the damaged one, Leeandra had a big smile, holding sticks of dumplings, dripping of sauce. "Extra hot spicy dumplings!" She snatched one off, chewing and savoring the hot flavor. With her mouth full she added. "Just the way I like them."

Still with those same eyes, Margay sighed, looking down at her dumplings. "I can't eat hot food."

Without thinking about Margay's feelings, Leeandra selfishly took her sticks. "More for me then. I'm heading back inside." With that being said, she returned in, more orders.

Alas, Margay was alone, not many people were out. They could of been afraid that a second attack was seconds away. Her sister was gone from the place where she stood, not surprising. Then penetration overwhelmed her. Without moving her head, Margay's eyes went to the corners. There was a boy, sitting in the top of the wooden fence. She felt his eyes, unnervingly, watching her body. His eyes looked like the kind that man owned. Was that him, was that the man in her dream? No, their eyes were black but he was older then this boy who couldn't keep his eyes off.

Sasuke was in truth, looking for her headband. He couldn't find a village symbol on her, not a shred of metal anywhere. Her clothes were plain, there were some designs but not significant enough. If he didn't find anything, he had the right to question her. After a sweep of searching, Sasuke leapt off and went up to her. "I don't recognize you, you're not from here, are you?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

His voice wasn't the same as that man's. Margay had her mouth close, listening.

"What are you doing here? There's not much business going around for strangers showing up." Sasuke questioned with a glare. "Unless they have a relationship with the attack."

The Lerush gave him looks back and forth, weak like days before. Her voice was lost and she had nothing to say but then. "Sister."

Her sister was behind Sasuke, he turned, meeting the same darkness. 'Her chakra, I didn't sense it...' "Maybe you'll talk. What village are you from?" No reply from either of them, Sasuke became mad.

"H-Hitotoki." Margay uttered.

"Hitotoki?" The Uchiha repeated. So Kakashi was right, there were visitors from another village coming to Konoha. He got an edge, he knew Naruto would register and now he knew who he was fighting. "I heard about you. That was all I needed." He turned, jumping on to roof tops and disappearing.

Seconds later, Leeandra walked out licking off hot sauce from her fingers. "That was good. Time to see Unari!" She was about to leave but the girl in black held her back.

"You can see him later, wait."

"But..."

"Wait."

"Alright," Leeandra agreed, "but if I fall in depression because you said no, my family is coming after you."

"We have to find a place to sleep when we're doing these tests." The girl in black pointed out when a small bell ringed lightly.

Standing afar from them on a building, those two men the guard was talking about had been watching. They were both aware that girl knew they were there. One was oddly blue skin colored, the other had a resemblance to the Uchiha clan.

"I see her, the Shadow of Speed." The man who had fish-like features whispered.

"Right, but we are not here for her, Kisame. This time at least." The other turned to outside of the village, where Naruto and Jiraiya began their quest. "The boy is traveling with a sannin. Let's follow."

XXXX

"In just a few hours I'll finally be in Konoha." Salise leaned back on the seat inside the carrier.

"I should of told you sooner but, I have some bad news." Kakorei started out.

"Ok?"

"Not horrid news just a dilemma. You'll be in Konoha before I do. I got a job somewhere near Konoha and I have to be there first."

"So what am I going to with this stuff?" Salise asked, raising her voice a bit. When she was so close to get home, she had to be by herself. There was nothing wrong, Salise preferred it. It was just hauling the things she didn't want to do on her own. The driver was a driver not a mover, this was going to be unpleasant.

"You're Salise Medazoa, think of something." Kakorei laughed to herself. Salise had her head back, ready to grieve.

XXXX

"We found a spot to stay, I'm going to Unari's!" Leeandra yelled before Margay or her sister had time to stop her.

Once she was gone Margay's sister spoke out as they left the building they were staying. "She was in a rush."

"She loves him." Margay smiled, her eyes changing. "She can't wait to see him. I hope they stay together forever."

"You?"

Margay faced her sister. "Me?"

"What kind of a man do you wish to stay with forever?"

Margay opened her mouth, but she couldn't form words. She hadn't thought about her type of a man. Was she blushing? "I-I wouldn't mind a man that...someone who is true." That was the best answer she could of given at the moment. "And you, sister?" Thinking twice about asking was a mistake.

"I don't want to be with anyone, since who would want to be with me? I should learn to accept that now."

"Don't say things like that, you don't know if-"

"The real me, the one who is forced to hide. The true me who isn't free. So, Margay, who could possibly love that?"

Margay's eyes returned to their appearance and met the ground. "Don't give up on love."

"I didn't, love gave up on me." The Shadow of Speed replied, coldly.

XXXX

Unari and Kiba were training again, this time their dog companions were training with them. "Aoi!" Unari held up three kunais and threw them at Akamaru. The small puppy jumped, the kunais missing him. "Attack now!" A light blue haired puppy sprang from the grass where it hid and bit Akamaru's neck while he was in the air. Aoi brought then held Akamaru down.

Akamaru yapped before bursting into smoke. It was Kiba, holding on Aoi by his arms. "Tricked ya again."

"Kiba?! Then the real..." Unari faced the other Kiba behind him, who changed into Akamaru.

Unari sighed, while Kiba released Aoi and Akamaru went to his side. "Here comes the lesson."

"Right, you have to use your nose." Kiba pointed to his. "Focus your chakra, your sense of smell will be incredibly better. If you don't use your abilities then you'll never know when someone's gonna make a tricky move on you."

Unari tried not to listen, he hated Kiba's lectures and on top of that, it was annoying.

"Hey, I'm only telling you this cuz I care, okay?" Kiba held his head up, that scent he knew too well.

"Oh, look it's Leeandra." Unari muttered, seeing Leeandra's hair and smile.

Kiba ran close on the grass, waving. "Leeandra, I haven't seen you in a while. How-"

As if Kiba was a ghost, Leeandra ran passed him and hugged Unari. "Hello, Unari, did you miss me?"

Unari pulled her off gently and answered. "Sure."

"So have you done any new jutsus to show me?" She asked.

"Leeandra," Trying to get her attention again. "You know Akamaru and I have been working on this new-"

"Kiba?" The Roteorn faced him. "How long have you been standing here?"

"The whole time." Kiba had one of those 'Shino Moments' then laughed. "You probably just didn't see me."

"Is it ok if I stay the night here again?" Leeandra asked, looking back at their house.

"You're always welcome too." Kiba replied.

"Thanks." Leeandra grabbed Unari's hand, running to their home.

Kiba had that bad feeling about Unari again and he didn't like it. What really bothered him was that he knew Leeandra played a part but how was the question. Akamaru tugged on his owner's pants, bringing him back to earth. Kiba shook his head and held Akamaru up. "Yeah, boy?"

Akamaru perked his ears, making small noises.

"No, she likes him, she wouldn't believe me. Plus..." The Inuzuka sighed. "Leeandra wouldn't even know I was talking to her."

The white puppy whimpered, feeling his sadness and touching one of the red triangles on Kiba's face.

"C'mon, let's get inside."

XXXX

When the sun rose, Salise arrived in Konoha. Her mother had taken a different rode during the night. Therefore, Salise was stuck with their stuff. She walked into a building close to the academy and asked a person who was inside. "I'm looking for a place to sleep until my home is settled in, got one?"

"This where you can stay. It's for the participants of the chunni exams but students can stay for a few months." She explained.

Salise had a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the Omoi!"

XXXX

Several days later, Naruto returned bringing a new jutsu and the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, with him. He was confronted by two members of a gang called Akutsuki. He registered along with some other shinobi. The tests were ready to begin, but not just yet.


	5. Don't Ask, Why You

**AN:** These Shino and _someone~_ parts are going to be a little crack-ish but I hope you enjoy. I love writing about these two and I also love throwing them in such odd situations. I _also_ think they would made a great team! Find out who Shino's going to get stuck with. Don't worry, the person is canon. XD

The sun was setting in the cool sky while Shino practiced his insect jutsus. He was near a lake as he performed different genjutsu. He faced the water and positioned himself. His right hand was next to his waist, ready to strike as his left arm appeared to aim at something. He kept this pose while he took a deep breath to clear his mind. Far in the distance, across the dark cold water, was a scarecrow target. Shino made a kunai of bugs form in his right hand. He struck and his arm actually appeared to stretch fifty feet towards the scarecrow. His kunai missed the small red dot by an inch. His insects were to blame, as his arm dispersed into them. They flew back to their host, chirping.

Tsunade happened to be strolling along. She walked up behind him and greeted. "Hello, Shino. I'm glad I came across you. I know this might take a while, but listen."

Shino stated and command his bugs to retreat. "I'm listening."

"It's a c-ranked mission, it's not that hard. You just need to head for a wear house and read your mission in this scroll." Tsunade handed a normal sized scroll to Shino. He was about to open it. "Don't read it yet."

"Am I going alone?" Shino asked, placing the scroll in his pocket.

Tsunade nodded. "No, but Hinata and Kiba aren't going to be with you instead a shinobi is already there at the wear house, waiting for you."

"Do I at least know him or her?"

Tsunade hesitated to answer. "Let's just say you and him have met before. Not to mention he's the leader." Shino didn't protest and teleported out of her sight. 'I just hope once Shino sees who's he going to be with he won't say _you!?_ all of sudden.' Tsunade thought.

"Hey Granny Tsunade. You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked and approached her. She turned to him with a smile.

XXXX

Shino appeared on a very obscure road. "No one told me I was going to be walking through..." He looked at all of the bones scattered and plied in his view. Headstones and tombs wrapped in moss. Crows and ravens picking at rotten flesh. "A graveyard." The trees were swamped, hanging to the ground. A sheet of fog covered the whole dead resort. A wooden sign was damp from the moister in the air. Shino looked at the lopsided sign, and read in green letters. "Rehabilitation for the quitters and losers."

The insect tamer used his only source of light, the moon, to read the scroll. He heard owls hooting and felt the cool air as he read. "At the wear house, which manufacturers valuable goods, there will be a robbery. I challenge anyone who comes in my way. Just try and stop me."

Shino read the rest and stated to himself. "He's full of it." The young Aburame finally reached the place for the robbery. He had to walked over tombs and avoid hungry bats. He first 'tells' a scout bug to search inside for him. Later, once his insect returned, it reported it was safe to enter. Shino walked inside while keeping a low profile. To his right, there was the convince of a ladder that connected to a second level. Shino saw wooden boxes, one on top of the other and a runway between. The fog seeped inside and his sight wasn't very well, even though the lights inside were bright. Shino checked with his bugs again then he began to climb up the ladder.

Once on the seventh, step he looked only to find two red ninjas patrolling at the end of the runway. They criss-crossed each other holding their weapons. In the middle, off to the left, behind another box, Shino saw someone else. Who ever he was, he dressed in all black, kneeling, with his back facing the Aburame. There was something so peculiar about him to Shino. The black ninja had brown hair from inside of the bandages on his back. He wore torn gloves and a pointed eared hood. Shino could barely see the side his face.

The two red ninja opened a large door and began to load a large cart behind it with treasures from a box. A man was in inside the cart."Yeah, load those artifacts. I will become rich!" He yelled with his arms open, it appeared he was yelling to the world. Shino was walking across a bridge above them. Old and rickety tied with just weak ropes. As he crept closer, he fell through a loose board. He landed on a box but the red ninja heard him.

They began to attack without warning. The large door closed and the loud mouth man was gone with the cart. He had took around half of the stuff from a box.

Shino jumped to the runway and took his position. His bugs were ready to fight back but one of the red ninja threw a smoke bomb on him. Shino started to coughed up blood in his hand. The smoke wasn't normal he found out as it burned his lungs. His skin stared to become dry while his heart rate was high. His airways felt clogged with the smoke.

Then he felt someone pull him back out of the smoke. It was the eccentric black ninja. He placed Shino against the large box with him, without facing each other. Shino took long deep breaths even though his lungs hurt. At least his heart rate dropped to normal but his skin was itchy all over, he just had to scratch. On his arm, the back of his leg and under his neck. Shino's airways slowly recovered from the smoke.

It was clearing while the Aburame looked at the black ninja. He handed Shino a bottle of water. "Here."

"Thank you." He coughed and took it. "Are you the one shinobi I'm suppose to be with?" Shino asked and began to drink.

"Depends. Are you the shinobi from Konoha, that I've been waiting for?" The black ninja asked back.

Shino finished drinking and cleared his throat. "Yes. Thank you for saving me back there. "

He answered. "Eh, no sweat. So what's your name?"

"Aburame, Shino." He cleared his throat again.

The smoke was gone but they still didn't look at each other. They both checked at each sides for the red ninjas. "Pleased to meet you Shino, I'm Kankuro."

They both realized something as Kankuro and Shino had strange looks upon their faces. They finally looked at each other, but they shouldn't have. Both Kankuro and Shino had a kunai up to the other. It was the first time they've meet since their battle. Kankuro glared at the Aburame. "I thought I killed you with my poison! What are you doing alive?"

Shino's insects crawling from his arm, adding. "Well, isn't that a shock? I thought you had died after my bugs attacked you. What are you doing here?"

Kankuro sneered. "Me? You're the one with the-" **BOOM**! Huge explosions came from the boxes and between the bitter foes.

The red ninjas were at them with explosives. "Come out of hiding, we can see you." The other took a remote-like device and pressed a purple button. Just then a siren went off and the room was filled with the sounds._ Warning, warning. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. _

Kankuro gave a glare at Shino. "I'll deal with you later." He unwrapped his puppet Karasu, and braced himself. Shino released his bugs and caused them to swarm around. The bugs were filled inside, blocking out all light. Screams and yells were throughout the area. More explosives blew off. Pieces of wood and iron cracked and broke.

The wear house had blown with Shino's insects. Eating everyone's chakra except Kankuro's and his own. While one red ninja was being devoured on his body, he slammed his hand onto a button then fell to the floor with Shino's insects, shouting.

Kankuro place Karasu on his back and began to ran down the runway. He dashed out as the electronic voice warned. "_Warning, warning. Self-destruction engaged. Please evacuate the area immediately. There will be a 10 second timing before the explosion. Leave to the nearest exist and have a nice day. Thank you._" Kankuro ran out the other door as the electronic voice count down. _"... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."_ Kankuro was 10 meters away and took shelter behind a grave hut. When the wear house exploded, it was lighting the sky with fire and smoke.

The puppeteer leaped onto the top of the grave hut as burning wood fell from the sky then onto the ground with a crash. Large remains including the wooden walls burned. Kankuro could feel the heat from the fire as he walked close to the inside. "Hmm, wonder what," He turned his head to look for Shino, "happened to that bug boy?"

Kankuro pushed the blacken door he ran out of. He really didn't have to, the whole place turned to ash. It fell foreword on the ashes. Boxes were smothered with flames. He walked on the destroyed runway to the end where he found a scarred body. Kankuro turned the body over with his foot. It was a dead red ninja. Kankuro coughed a little from some smoke.

"Are you ok?" Shino asked as he walked up to Kankuro from the back.

Kankuro became a bit startled, he thought Shino died. Kankuro growled"I guessed you can't be rid of that easily."

Shino nodded. "Yes. Now where were we before they rudely interrupted?" Shino asked. He was talking about what began when they met behind the boxes.

"Right." Kankuro agreed.

"Since the robbery was failed I believe our mission is a success." Shino stated and began to walk from Kankuro.

Far from the two shinobis, one red ninja used his last breath to cast his final jutsu. "Rising of Death Jutsu." He sank his bloody fingers into the soil.

Kankuro walked behind Shino while looking around the graveyard. Suddenly he saw and hand sprout from the earth with showing half bone and half skin. Another dug its way out, then a dead human head pulled itself out. Its face had worms wiggling out of its' empty eye sockets.

The puppet master saw the un-dead crawling from tombstones, wearing torn clothes. Their were many of them moaning and rising. Kankuro tugged on the grey collar. "Sh-Shino." They both stopped.

"No, don't tell me. There are humans raising from the ground wanting to relinquish our souls."

Kankuro replied in an unsteady voice. "You guessed it." He shook his head.

Shino sighed to keep his cool. "I thought it was bad enough being on a mission with you but now I have to endure combat with walking, dead guys."

"Zombis!" Kankuro yelled in his ear.

"There is no such thing as zombis." Shino declared.

"Then what do _you_ call them?" Kankuro leered at Shino.

Shino took a quick look at the un-dead who began to surround the two, then explained to Kankuro. "Corpses supposedly revived by some supernatural force."

Kankuro stared at him for a while and ended. "Which is the very definition of zombi."

They blocked all exits from Shino and Kankuro by the hundreds. Their teeth were rotting and their hair had maggots and slugs. Snakes slithered between the bones in their rib cage. The zombis charged without warning.

"What," Shino began while slamming his arm into one zombi. "are you," He kick another straight up it's chin. He asked, "waiting for?" Shino struck each groaning zombi with his bugs.

"An apology," Kankuro answered. He had Karasu slash through the living dead, "for those bugs of yours."

"You," Shino created a insect barrier to block half of them, "honestly think," He shoved his elbow inside a dead bird's beak, "now's a good time," A hand form under him grabbed the Aburame's leg and pulled him down to his waist. "for me" he blasted through the grave soil with his kakai. "to say 'sorry'?" Shino kicked and bashed every walking bag of bones.

One jumped up from behind him, ready to attack Shino. He turned around with zombis holding his arms on each side. He could only fight off the ones around him. The zombi above him was about to sting him with its tree-like tongue but Kankuro destroyed it using daggers. The Aburame looked at him as the puppeteer ended. "Yeah, now's the _best_ time."

The zombis suddenly scattered away into one spot. They collided together and created a larger corpse.

The puppet master look up at the 5 meters tall monstrosity. Shino raised one eye brow as Kankuro pointed out. "Okey, I didn't see that coming."

"Indeed." Shino stated. "Now what kind of plan do you have for this one?"

"I was going to go with what idea you have."

"I don't have one, aren't you the leader in this two man mission?"

"Lady Tsunade said you were." Shino informed with his bugs swarming around him and Kankuro. "The insect wall should keep us safe for the time being."

Kankuro disagreed. "A few little bugs are not going to-" The large corpse snarled to get their attention. Kankuro covered his ears then pointed to the zombi and yelled. "You shut the heck up! Can't you see we're having an argument?!"

It snarled again but this time, in their faces and slime spit onto them both. Kankuro wiped some of it from his face then looked at the sticky substance.

"Oh. You're definitely going to pay for that one." Kankuro began to march with the Aburame pulling him back by using his insects as rope. Kankuro twitched his fingers and pulled down then crossed over. His puppet blasted out from underneath the ground where the zombi was standing. The blades on Karasu's arms swung out and appeared to drill through it, causing the corpse to split apart. The bodies slammed onto the ground then they dissolved into the dirt. "Don't tell me this thing can regenerate." Shino's bugs struck the face of it. They chirped as the did the same as Karasu.

"Do you know any fire jutsus?" Kankuro asked.

Shino nodded. "No." Half of the dead body shrunk to the size of a horse. "What keeps it together?" He looked from the side of it.

Kankuro quickly put an arm around Shino's neck and dropped him to the ground. "Get down!"

The zombi's tongue was about to strike him. It turned downwards to them both. The two shinobis had no time to stand, Shino pushed Kankuro to a tombstone just when the tongue stabbed between them. "Close call."

Kankuro was a sassy about it. "Gee, ya think?"

The zombi ran up to Shino with amazing speed. Its arms arched over its head, screeching. Shino's insects tried to make a barrier to protect their host. A blade slashed downward on the corpse, Karasu's blade.

He stood up while Kankuro smirked at him. "Let's see. I've been with you maybe an hour and I already saved your life, how any times?" He was obviously becoming arrogant.

The Aburame walked towards him. "Stop your smiling. I've rescued you just same." As the body dissolve along with the others, Kankuro wrapped his puppet up. Shino's bugs returned to his body. The puppet master adjusted his puppet on his back as Shino turned to him. Kankuro walked passed a grave house and moved his puppet to the side.

"Get away from there!" Shino yelled and started to run towards him. Kankuro didn't feel any harm.

"What?" The door on the grave house swung open and a cold wet hand grabbed Kankuro's neck. Kankuro reached for the hand, it quickly pulled him inside.

"Kankuro!" Shino ran inside the grave house with the door locking behind him. He ran down crack stairs hearing Kankuro's screams.


	6. Have Some Trust in Me

The Aburame didn't have the time to pry the door open. He looked down the spiraling stairs, sending his insects to follow the echoes of screams. No, he didn't have the luxury to spend time waiting for his insects to return. With his hand on the wall, he ran down the steps into the darkness. He continued until he reached the bottom. There were few torches lit far out into the stone room. He took his hand off and carefully walked in the chamber.

Then room seemed to spin, he had a terrible headache. Shino heard whispers and laughter from the walls. The sounds were stuck, he shook his head but that noise remained. All colors seemed to blend or melt, it felt like needles jabbing in his head. He felt like losing his mind and disoriented.

Someone gasped pulling his wrist, pulling him out of that genjutsu. "Shino."

The bug ninja seemed brought back to normal. Looking again, the chamber was the same. He felt a tug on his wrist, turning around, it was Kankuro. He had something smeared on his neck. Probably from that hand. Shino found clasps on the black ninja's arms connected to the wall. "What happened to you?" He knelt. Kankuro kept his hold.

Shino was given a glare before answered. "A freaky guy with blue skin cuffed me to this with a skull key talking about trapping!"

"Where did he go?"

"Down that hall!" The puppet master yelled out of rage.

Shino looked towards another torch that shed little light in a hall. He stood but Kankuro pulled him.

"Let me go." Facing the older shinobi. "I'll get that key then I'll come back. Trust me."

He had reason to doubt. "No, you left me for dead." He pulled him down to his face. "What should make me think that you wouldn't do it again!?"

"Listen! I don't care if you hate me, like me, disrespect me or want to kill me. All I ask is trust me." There was disbelief in those black eyes. "Kankuro, let me go."

"No," Shaking his head, the puppeteer refused to listen. "this is not the kind of place I want to die in!"

Frustrated, yelling back. "I am **not** going to leave you here!" They were wasting time, he was left with no other choice. Shino turned his head away, clenching a fist. "I'm sorry but..."

"Did you just say–?" Kankuro was hit unconsciousness before he could finish. He released his grip from the Aburame who struck him.

XXXX

"Back up?" Naruto groaned. "That's boring. I want to go on a real mission."

"I know it's boring to look after," Tsunade folded her arms, "but that's your mission. Sasuke and Sakura will be with you."

"Now you think I can't do it alone?"

"Are you questioning me?" The 5th hokage seemed mad, scaring Naruto who closed his mouth.

XXXX

With much awareness, using a torch, the insect shinobi crept in the hall. The fire's light expanded into another chamber with four doors. There wasn't a different way out, just the doors and the hall he was in. He had to be meticulous but also quick. Shino examined the doors, nothing made him feel dubious in choosing. Holding the torch in the other hand, he opened the first door. It was sealed with bricks, a dead end. He kept it opened as he tried his luck with the next two. They were the same dead ends. He was unequivocal about the last door was the correct one.

Shino reached out to the knob but something inside swung the door open, snatching the torch then closed with locking clicking shut. Before he knew it, the bug ninja was left in the dark. He replaced his hand on the wall, it unexpectedly pushed inwards. He removed his hand and turned to the second door when it made thumping sounds. Shino walked towards it as the bricks slid down. The room behind the bricks shed light. "A hidden passageway."

Peeking inside the room, he saw a white key inside a clear box closed with a lock on the top. Other then that and torches, the room was empty. "No sight of that blue skin." The bricks made that thumping sound as it rose, Shino stepped back. When the chamber lost it's light, he put his hands on the brick. On his left, the stone pushed inwards like the one before. This time, the third door revealed a path.

Apprehensive of the situation, he checked inside. The floor was steep and stretched a good seven meters. He couldn't risk where it lead to since the exit would be closed off by the wall. The brick wall rose sooner then the second. Shino did the same and the same processes happened. The first door showed a blue skinned man sitting with closed eyes. Around his neck he wore a clear key. It had to be to the box. "Better make this fast."

With one hand out, a small swarm of bugs attached themselves to the key. Careful to lift it without disturbing the blue skinned man, the bugs flew with the key over his head. The wall began to rise when the insects weren't too far away. They flew quickly enough to return in their host. Except for walking in the darkness, this wasn't too difficult. He searched for the stones to pushed so the wall would open. Shino thought it would stay open for about a minute. He dashed in, unlocking the box and took out the white key. It was shaped like a skull. He ran out when the wall began to rise.

XXXX

"What kind of a dump is this?" Sakura stepped over corpses on the soil. The whole place was filled with them. The fog had blanket the surface by little. "Who are we backing up?" Asking while listening to the caws of crows.

Sasuke looked at a tombstone, picturing his brother's grave. He had an obsession with killing him, avenging what Itachi did.

"Sasuke?"

"Tsunade said Shino." Naruto started, standing on a tree limb for a better view.

Sakura's mouth twitched for a second. "The guy with the bugs?"

Naruto's eyes looked at every corner for the Aburame. "Hum-mm." He nodded. "She also said he'd be in a wear house or a factory."

Sasuke was standing on blacken wood. There were birds and insects around a rotten body. He didn't pay heed to the sickening sight. "Well if there was a factory, there isn't one now." His mind was more on the thought of his brother. _'Foster your hatred.'_ He deflected Sasuke's Chidori like it was nothing and broke his wrist without trying. He whispered heading off into the trees. "Let's keep moving."

XXXX

Freeing him from the clasps, Shino wasn't the least bit surprise Kankuro became ungrateful. Of course, he didn't get a thank you from the sand shinobi either. He was rubbing his wrist from the cold metal when Shino pointed out. "That puppet is missing."

"The creep tossed him." Kankuro walked in the dark from the light of a torch. He returned with his marionette on his back a second later. "Found Crow."

"The door we came in is locked. Probably from the outside."

"Pfft, that's just terrific." Being pessimistic.

"I think I found another exit though."

_ Rawr_! The stones near the hall flew passed their heads as the blue skinned man started to break through.

"I knew this was becoming too easy." Shino murmured and dodged another thrown stone.

"Not that creep again!" The puppeteer sneered and held on the bandage of his marionette.

"Stop." The Aburame grabbed the puppet master's, releasing Karasu wasn't possible. A bold move to use on a puppeteer who was ready to attack regardless.

_ Rawr! Rawr!_ The man broke more pieces of the wall off. Stones crushing and flying in the room made it hard to talk without watching for them.

"What do you want?"

"We're not fighting him. Go to the hall." Shino ordered as the stairs seemed to crack.

"What?" Kankuro asked as if the Aburame was crazy. "I can kill him now. Besides, by the time I get there that guy'll be out."

Then Shino repeated those two words. "Trust me." The sand shinobi looked at him, his features were unreadable. They both had to believe in the other. Shino knew this very well but Kankuro didn't seem to. He sighed taking his hand off. "I said I would come back and I did, didn't I?"

_Rawr!_

Kankuro looked towards rocks crumbling from the blue fists barging out. "Ok." The puppet master went passed pieces of the ceiling and crack floor parts to the hall. The blue skinned man crashed an opening then quickly shot his arm to the shinobi. He was about to attack with Karasu but a swarm of insects clutched on the blue skin, bring it down.

Their host jumped on the arm, calling out. "Go."

Kankuro took that order and ran in the hall and stopped in a dead end. Displeased, he muttered. "That bug-"

_Rawr_! Kankuro turned to the sounds in the hall.

Shino joined with the puppeteer and pressed his hands on the stone walls, looking for the secret room.

"We don't have time to be patting the walls." Kankuro yelled, confused by the Aburame's actions.

Then he found it and the second door opened. "There." He pointed to the door, Kankuro looked inside but there was just an empty glass box.

The stones in the hall began to crumble, the blue skinned man was bashing his way. The stones around the two started to crack as well. "A room that leads to nowhere is going to help?" Suddenly, a brick wall rose up, blocking the room. Everything didn't make any sense to him. "Where did this come from?" Kankuro moved away then tapped. Like before, the third door opened, which was the path Shino didn't know where it went.

"Go there." The insect tamer faced to the path that was shine with blue light.

Kankuro had one foot inside before asking. "Wait, what's there, why don't you go in first?"

_ Rawr! __**RAWR**__!_ The blue skinned man crashed out of the hall, turning stones under his feet into dust.

"Never mind that." Kankuro quickly changed his perspective and ran inside of the room. Shino was behind as his bugs covered the blue skin. The bricks closed as the room rumbled.

There were poundings on the bricks the closed off the room, the two ran up on the down, stone missing them from above. The blue skin seemed to break again but neither shinobi dared to check, they keep running to the end.

Kankuro made it out in the light of the moon, outside, with a few scratches here and there. Rocks collided to the ground as he turned back. He didn't see the blue skin or Shino. He began to move pieces of debris looking for the bug tamer. Kankuro named. "Shino." He couldn't find him, Kankuro tried again but this time he searched faster. "Shino, Shino!" He grew worried, did he get caught by the blue skin and was deep under the stones?

A shadow closed onto Kankuro's back. "Did you think I would leave you?" Someone asked, the male voice was behind Kankuro. He turned around only to find the Aburame he was looking for. As he started to stand up Shino had one eyebrow raised and asked. "Kankuro, were you concerned if I died?"

The sand ninja had to hide his worry. "Yeah, but the only reason why is when I report the assignment I didn't want to say that you died. I'd get in trouble, ya know."

Then they heard a konochi's tired voice from behind trees. "There's nothing but graves here! Sasuke-kun let's leave."

"Huh?" Kankuro looked from the Aburame and there was Sakura, walking alone side Sasuke. She seemed a little sleepy while Naruto jumped from the trees.

The Uzumaki spotted Shino from the leaves. "Hey there he is."


	7. Strange Things

**AN** It's still going to be a little crack-ish. Remember that I wrote these in 06! Laugh and Enjoy!

-

Team 7 along with Shino and Kankuro gave a report of the mission the next morning. Lady Tsunade dismissed Team 7 shortly after but had to have a little talk with the other two. She stared at the foes before her with a frown. "I had a bad feeling about this mission."

Smirking, the puppeteer was rather rude to laugh. "I guess you shouldn't of put him with me." He was talking about the Aburame, of course. Shino stood there listening, words couldn't bother him, especially words coming from Kankuro. He leaned on Tsunade's desk and asked. "Why _did_ put us both on the same team?"

The 5th hokage laid back in her chair, relaxed. With a finger under her chin, she answered. "I have my reasons."

XXXX

Later in the day... "You wanted to see me about something?" The puppeteer asked, walking next to Shino. He seemed he was looking over the village but it was hard to tell with those lens over his eyes. The other faced him without a word. When minutes passed, Kankuro started to feel creep out."What?"

"You didn't trust me." With his normal low tone.

"So?" Kankuro turned his head somewhere else. "The mission was a success." He folded his arms behind his head, remembering he left his puppet in a building.

"That doesn't matter. If you can't learn to trust someone then you will fail a mission or die."

"Eh," Kankuro turned away more. "What are you going to do about it?"

There was a pause then Shino replied."Learn."

"Huh?"

"You're going to learn to trust me." Shino added, but got a look from the older one.

"Exactly_ how_?" Kankuro rose an eyebrow, stepping away a little.

"You're going to fall and I'll catch you. Simple."

Was he serious?! Kankuro chuckled, finding that unbelievable. "Yeah," Unable to hide that grin, "a guy like you can catch someone like me." Shino put a hand on his shoulder then pushed him back. Kankuro lost his balance for a second and stepped near the leaves, slipping further back. He stepped back again but there was nothing under him. He then began to fall, he didn't know but they were near the edge of a cliff. The rush of the wind made his heart beat fast. The edge shrunk into a small spike as he descended. "That bug... I knew it!" Then he heard the chirping of insects as they flew around his waist then acting as rope, catching him from his fall. They returned upwards and placed Kankuro on his feet next to their host. The older shinobi couldn't choose if he should hit him across his head or not.

"I said I was going to catch you." The other stated, sensing the air thickening.

"Couldn't you of at least told me?" Holding back from yelling, Kankuro tried his composure.

"If I had said you were about to be pushed over a cliff with an unknown dept, you would of agreed?"

Kankuro opened his mouth but he closed instead. Not verbally, but he admitted that the Aburame had a point.

XXXX

"Ugh, I know Konoha has a ramen shop, I mean, I haven't been gone _that_ long." Salise pondered as she searched, her belly growling for fish ramen. She followed a few people into food stops but not the kind she was looking for. Salise then came across a boy with blonde hair and a familiar eye color. She stopped him and asked. "Can you show me where Ichiraku is?"

The Uzumaki faced the girl with silverish hair, with a odd look. "I was just going there myself for lunch."

"That's good," The Medazoa rubbed her stomach and sighed, "is it ok if I go with you?"

Naruto didn't know her, but he also didn't want to say no. He knew the unpleasant feeling when someone can't eat ramen. "Yeah, it's ok," he bowed and introduced himself. "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto the number one ninja."

Not being rude, Salise bowed back, smiling. "I'm Medazoa, Salise the number one independent rebel."

XXXX

"What? How do you expect me to catch you?" Kankuro asked, the Aburame had one foot near the edge ready to jump off.

"Use the brain you have." Not to be taken like an insult but it sounded much like one.

Then they heard clicks in the trees behind them and a call. "Mee, fos. Fos!" Suddenly, a ball of smoke was shot towards Shino. His insects didn't shield their host in time. The puppeteer covered his mouth with his sleeve, all he could see was the Aburame's body fall out off the smoke but off the edge.

"Shino!" Without thinking, Kankuro ran through the smoke, holding his breathe from inhaling the knock out gas. He couldn't see as he reached out for the Aburame. To his shocked he slipped again on the edge. He quickly formed his chakra strings, one his right hand, towards the edge. They wrapped around a weak tree. Kankuro looked downwards to find the Aburame. With his other hand he formed another set of strings. They held on Shino's body as they stopped.

He fell unconscious from the smoke. He couldn't move or speak as he hung by the strings.

"Shino! Wake up!" The puppeteer shook his hand but the ones on his right hand snap as they descended once more. He shot looking back up, he attempted to tie his strings but he wouldn't reach. He looked down as Shino's body was engulfed in darkness. His heart pounded against his chest but he bravely nosedived after the insect tamer. He pulled on his strings with his left hand out, blindly searching in the black. He felt something soft as he gripped on Shino's jacket. He had his arm around the Aburame's waist while trying to grab on to the cliff. The sides were too slippery. "Wake up." Kankuro repeated. Then he heard a familiar sound from under him. It sounded strange it sounded like a rush, it sound just like... "Water?"

Turning around, they both dropped into a deep river. It was bone chilling cold and worse off all it had rapids and small whirlpools. Kankuro lost his grip on Shino when a wave came from behind them. The puppet master swam to the surface frantically looking. He went under and swam still unable to see. He found a dark figure, drowning. Kankuro quickly swam to the surface to take a breath of air before swimming down. The further he swam the colder the water became. He endured the icy pain ripping into the coat's sleeve for a better hold. Kankuro began to need air, he returned with both their heads above the water. Another big wave crashed on them, trying to break them apart.

XXXX

"Brrr..." Salise shook, she felt cold for some odd reason. She turned to Naruto who was smiling and asked. "Do you feel cold?"

"Um... no. Why do you?"

Salise nodded. "Yeah."

Reaching to Ichiraku, Naruto took off his orange coat and lent it to her. "Here you go. I'm feeling a bit warm with this on."

"Thank you." The Medazoa gladly wore it, it felt very warm on the inside.

"It's not a problem, you'll feel better after some ramen." Naruto added as they came in the ramen shop.

XXXX

Not letting go, keeping his hold, the puppeteer sneered at the waves. Nearly sinking his nails in Shino's skin he yelled. "Don't you dare die on me!" His eyes drew to the end of the river, where he saw daylight. As the river pushed them closer to the light, the water seemed calmer and warmer. When he was in the light, turned around to the cliff and saw exactly how far a drop he fell. He faced away and gently swam to a riverbank. The water was shallow, their clothes were soaking wet as Kankuro stumbled on the dry land. He was getting exhausted when he turned Shino on his back and fell on his knees. He shivered from the cold and look at the Aburame. He noticed he wasn't breathing, Kankuro check the younger's pulse by placing two fingers under his jaw. It was weak and seemed to slow down.

"He must have water in his lungs. What to do?" He thought then remembered what he _had_ to do. He faced the Aburame then wondered if _that_ was his only option. He shuddered at the idea. "Mouth to mouth."

XXXX

Naruto had ordered his usual bowl of ramen. Salise was blowing on her hot noodles when she gasped. Her voice sounded raspy and she tugged on Naruto's shirt. "Air..."

"Are you fine? Salise?" Naruto tried to find out what was wrong. Salise grabbed her neck then hit the ground. "Hey!"

XXXX

Getting close to Shino, the puppeteer saw his face turn blue. He knew he how to save him though, he wish it wasn't the bug that nearly killed him. Instead... "Let's just say I did that!" He put two fists together and slammed them in the Aburame's stomach. Shino immediately shot up coughing out water.

XXXX

From her neck, her hand grabbed her stomach and she took a deep breath. The Uzumaki knelt next to Salise and brought her up to her feet. "Are you ok? You gave me a scare just now."

"Yeah, I'm alright." She returned to her seat on Naruto's left side. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly ok."

Naruto sat down as well, shrugging. "If you say so."

"I'm fine. Now let's eat!" She split open a pair of chopsticks and ate.

XXXX

The bug master coughed then stopped. His mind was fuzzy but once it was cleared he asked. "You saved me?"

Kankuro was ringing the water out of his cat hood. It dried and he put it back on. "Had to." He adjusted his hood a bit. "Why bother asking?"

Shino didn't answer but stared. He was thinking hard about something but to the outside world he was just quiet. They weren't on a mission, why did Kankuro save him? He wasn't forced to, he could of saved himself but no.

The puppet master felt creep out again. This guy, he was so strange in ways he couldn't describe.

Not taking his eyes off of him, Shino stood then named. "Kankuro." The cold was getting to him, he trembled. "Why?"

"I'm not black hearted." Kankuro replied, showing kindness.

Then, they heard those clicks again. "Mee, fos. Fos!"

The two shinobis had their backs together, each holding a kunai. "It's coming from across the river." Kankuro declared.

"No, the trees like last time." Neither of them could tell were the clicks where.

"Tope, tope." Much like the smoke, a rope twisted on them from their shoulders to their feet. They both struggled to move but the rope tightly secured them.


	8. Even Stranger

"I can't move." Kankuro growled when five people dressed in grass, holding spears and wearing wooden masks walk out from the trees. "So you were right." The puppeteer sighed.

The people stomped as they came near. "Mee Fos!" They surrounded them holding their spears close. Each of them had a difference design on their mask. Some of tribe looked feminine and others, masculine. Each member made a clicking noise. "Mee Fos. Fos!"

Thinking they were little brats, playing a joke, Kankuro demanded. "Very funny, now untie us!"

One of them with black dots on its mask, came forward and grazed its spear on Kankuro's left cheek.

"Owch." The puppeteer winced with some of his blood trickling.

"Ugicha!" The block dotted mask man yelled. He then smeared some of Kankuro's blood on his spear. He sniffed it then took a taste. The masked man raised his spear. "Ugicha, ummy, ummy!"

The other four raised their spears and repeated. "Ugicha, ummy, ummy!"

"Yummy, yummy?" The puppet master was confused then looked shocked. This wasn't a joke at all. "You better not think of eating me!"

The same blacked dotted masked man slashed his spear down Shino's right cheek. A moment passed but Shino wasn't bleeding. He tried again but the bug tamer didn't shed any blood.

XXXX

Salise was greatly enjoying her second bowl of ramen. She felt little scratches on her face but she didn't play mind to them. "This is the best miso! It feels good to be back."

"Back?" Naruto noticed that remark. "This isn't your first time here?" Naruto ate his third bowl of ramen. He noticed her cheek began to bleed. "Why are you bleeding?!" The Uzumaki had known this girl for a few minutes and he already started to feel weird.

The Medazoa touched her cheek and looked at her blood covered fingers. She wiped the blood off with a napkin. "It's nothing to get worked over."

XXXX

"Can't you're bugs do anything?" Since he couldn't do anything, the puppeteer asked.

"That knock out gas effected the Kakaichu." The Aburame explained, the tribe were forcing them in the forest, stomping and chanting words alien to the two shinobis.

The masked people poked the two to walk through the bushes and brush. They stopped at a small camp with a few tents pitched. The black dotted masked man walked ahead to a cauldron. "Timmi to ook!" He raised his arms along with the other four.

Kankuro sighed, more then annoyed by their language. "I really wish I knew what they were saying."

As two tribe people held their weapons to the victims, water was poured in the big pot. "I can take a guess." Shino pointed out the wood stuffed the pot.

Two tribes people lifted them up from the ground and placed them in the pot, continuing filling it. "Great, _more_ water!" Kankuro whined a bit, looking at a woman with orange stripes near a poorly made table. She was using her spear to cut something. She then dropped carrot and potato slices in the pot. A another one rubbed two rocks together close to the wood under the pot.

The leader, with the black dotted mask, squeezed another stick under the cauldron. "Fire! Iig fire!"

Sparks of flames flew on the wood and began to burn. "Are they going to make a stew out of us?" The puppeteer asked while trying to look but was also tied to the Aburame.

"I believe so. These people are cannibals, it would explain why they tasted your blood."

"And not yours?"

"I think we should worry more how we're going to get out of this." Feeling minimal heat around the bottom of the pot. He knew it would take a while for the water to reach boiling temperature. His insects were slowly waking as he devised some plan. The cannibals added more vegetables, spices and wood, but it didn't disturbed the Aburame.

"If you have any bright ideas, it wouldn't kill me to hear them." Kankuro hinted he was uneasy by the tribe people dancing around the cauldron.

"How much does this pot weigh?"

"I don't have a clue. Why would that matter?"

"You could tip it over. That is, if you have the strength." Hoping that little tease would help.

"Just me? You can't?"

"Technically, I really can't."

"What?" The puppeteer tried to turn around but still couldn't. "Are you lazy?"

"No, in case you haven't notice, you and I aren't exactly the same height. When we were tied up it was at head level not ground level. In other words, I'm not touching the bottom." Shino kept his voice in a calm tone but seemed rather self-conscious about it. "Rock the pot, we can get out of this."

The water seemed to start bubbling, it was getting warmer, the puppeteer could feel it. He took small steps, forward. "This better work." The rope made it much harder but the pot leant. Kankuro walked backwards, shifting the weight then forward and back again. It had little effect but he was making progress.

Still holding on his kunai, Shino wriggled the blade to cut the rope. He had no way of knowing if it was working but that didn't stop him. The cauldron leaned to his side then leaned to Kankuro's. His insects began to wake, few crept on his arms but not enough to fight with.

Kankuro was more then determined to live, eaten wasn't a way he wanted to die. With the pot rocking, he took more steps, walking up one side. Water spilled out, the tribes people back away from it. The pot tipped over pouring out the rest of the water and the two shinobis. In an instant, the kunai sliced the rope and they both stood.

The tribes people were upset and spun their spears above their heads. "Attacka maatte!" Hungary, the leader yelled.

"I don't need a translation for that one." Knowing he didn't have his usual tool, Kankuro had to revert to the basic ninja weapons.

XXXX

Relaxing, Naruto finished his 7th bowl of ramen. "That was good even the pork was better then last time."

Salise licked her lips, she was satisfied and no longer starving for ramen.

Naruto looked at the bill that appeared out of nowhere. He picked it up, reading the price of 14th bowls of ramen.

The Medazoa patted her hands on her pockets, empty, no wallet. "Umm... I forgot my money." She gave him a nervous smile.

"I have enough money to pay for us both," He was a nice guy, taking out his frog and opening its mouth, "but you owe me." Naruto noted and placed the money on the table. He saw a clock then read the time. "Oh, I have to start my training!" He sped out of the shop, leaving behind dust and Salise confused.

XXXX

Their backs were together, keeping their weapons close, Kankuro and Shino had the leader left to defeat. The leader ran with his spear. Kankuro quickly knelt, the Aburame used him as a step and jumped in the air, missing the swung spear. The sand shinobi took the weapons out of his hand and gave a fast uppercut, sending the lead in the air. Where Shino threw a punch in the mask, breaking it. The leader hit the ground with a crash.

As soon as Kankuro thought the man was dead, he gazed at the trees. Looking for a path or a route.

"The fallen leaves are wet, watch your step." Warning the older shinobi and noticing Kankuro wasn't very aware of the forest's structure.

Holding up that shield of toughness and peeking around. "You think I'm going to slip?"

"Pretty much so." Shino replied then heard it. Crushed leaves, Kankuro slipped. He hadn't known but the tents and cooking pot were set on a hill. The Aburame followed the trail of crushed leaves, there was Kankuro getting his face out of the dirt.

"Not a word." He muffled.

XXXX

Naruto wiped he sweat from his forehead, the ramen fueled his energy quite well. He put his headband back on and picked up his weapons for another round.

Little did he know, lavender eyes were watching him from a tree. Hinata smiled at Naruto's willingness to become stronger. She was watching carefully but she turned her attention to a rustle. "Ah, w-who's there?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was told this is the way to the training course." Margay appeared from the trees, holding her open fan. "I didn't mean t-to scare you o-or anything..."

"I wasn't, i-it's ok." Hinata stuttered.

XXXX

Kankuro brushed his hand on his cheek, it wasn't bleeding but the deep cut had been clotted with dirt. Both the Aburame and puppeteer knew an infection was more then likely. "I don't suppose you know any healing techniques?"

"No," Shino shook his head. "I don't, but I can clean it at least."

"Not with iodine, that stuff burns." Then the puppet master felt tiny legs crawl on his face.

"I don't but the Kakaichu can eat away at any parasites in your blood."

Kankuro chuckled. "Iodine doesn't sound so bad now, but I trust ya, a little."

Shino went silent, he was rejoiced Kankuro started to trust him, even it was just a bit.

As the insects removed filth from the wound, Kankuro stared in the sky. "I'm so marrying a doctor when I'm older. Then I won't have to worry in situations like these." He curled a smile, forgetting the bugs collecting in his cut. As he leaned on the tree behind him, his hands on his head, he fantasied. "A doctor with soft brown eyes and short hair."

"Why short hair?"

Kankuro sighed enjoying the day's cool air. "Because long hair gets in the way and tangled easily. I want a girl with brown or black eyes. Not blue or green, it reminds me of my siblings too much."

"What's wrong with that?" The insect tamer was getting interested in this talk.

"If I'm dating a girl, I want to date her not my brother and sister. So her name can't sound like Gaara or Temari." He paused then added. "Plus, she can't be a blonde or redhead." They were quite again. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"I told you my side, now it's your turn. What qualities do you look for in a girl?" Then a smirk found its way on the puppeteer's face. "Or are you too young to consider thinking about girls?"

The high collar on his jacket covered any redness on his face. "I rather not talk about girls."

The sand shinobi chuckled at that remark. His laughter seemed to become louder but he kept it down. "Is Shino shy to talk about them?"

Shino glared at the other until he finished laughing. The insect tamer slowly placed his hand near Kankuro's face, Kikai flew back inside their host, chirping. "They're done."

XXXX

The two masters returned to Tsunade's office, this time demanding an answer why she put them on that mission.

The 5th Hokage sighed, thinking by now they would of solved the answer themselves. "Shino, Kankuro, the villages hidden in the leaf and sand are allies. Remember that. You are going be on many missions together until you two begin a bond, not of hatred but of reliability. Think about how life would be if the both of you actually considered each other as a friend." Tsunade explained.

Kankuro turned to Shino then something down his neck caught his attention, something he didn't see before. A silver chain with peridot. Looking down the Aburame's neck, he asked. "Is that a necklace?"

The Aburame stepped away and replied. "It's nothing."

Tsunade contradicted, seeing this bond could be breakable. "Shino, tell him what it is."

Shino faced her with a little worry and began. "But, lady Tsunade-"

"If you'll open up to him then he'll open up to you. Now please tell him, it might relate to Naruto's necklace." She interrupted.

Shino sighed. "Fine." He sat to the closes chair and stated. "I've had it for a while." Kankuro sat next to him on the floor. Shino began the truth about his necklace. "I own the last half of this necklace which is made of silver and peridot. There's a curse upon whoever bares it. There are only two people, my childhood friend and I, who have it."

Kankuro asked. "What's the other guy's name?"

Shino faced down at him and corrected. "It's a female."

"_Oh_, a _girl_." Kankuro repeated in a flirty tone with a sly look.

"Don't think like that, Salise's more of a so-called tomboy." Shino informed before Kankuro got any more thoughts.

"Salise is her name? So when can I meet her?" Kankuro asked. He wished he didn't since Shino had his head slightly down then took a deep breath and let it out. Kankuro could understand his body language. "Something's wrong?" He added then hesitated to ask. "D-Did she- did she die a while ago?" He gulped as Shino began.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in over two years." Sounding more serious than usual.

An informer walked in without knocking. "Tsunade-sama, I have news for you." He handed her a folder and she started to read.

She turned to the two shinobis and added. "I have to take this, take a step outside."

They didn't protest as they left, they were in the hallway. Kankuro leaned on the wall, Shino copied but on the opposite side. Like many times before, there was silence between them. Kankuro's eyes were facing the ceiling and he seemed to talk subconsciously. "After that day, I wouldn't stop wondering about you. You're like a mystery I can't solve, an itch I can't scratch." He grasped Shino's interest, laughing quietly. "Funny. Once the fight between us was over, I actually missed you. Missed the fear, missed the darkness, even the pain. I didn't even know you." The puppeteer took his eyes off the ceiling and on the Aburame standing across from him. "Temari soon realized how to irritate me. She said your name it gave me chills." Kankuro yawned, tired was an understated how he felt after today. From falling, running and saving all day long. He headed to the stairs but he had one more thing to say. "Anyways, I'm heading off. My team's here because were registered for some skills tests."

Once he was down the steps, Shino spoke. "Skills tests?"


	9. Begin the Battles

Not everyday in Konoha started warm and quite. In fact, ever since Naruto was born, each day was loud and rackety. "C'mon when I registered they said today was the day I get fight. I want to know who I'm fighting!" Naruto began to complain as he followed behind Kakashi to the arena. He seemed confident in himself but still thinking who was he against. "I bet he's strong or maybe he's cool and calm like Sasuke."

Kakashi was lost in reading his same orange book.

Naruto grunted when he couldn't catch his eyes then ranted. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't leave me clueless here!"

"Oh, Naruto, you're always clueless!" Came that sweet but somewhat stingy voice.

Naruto turned the pink hair and green eyes on his left side. "Sakura? Are you registering too?"

"No," She replied, joining the walk with their sensei. "I'm going to see Sasuke in his fight." That perky look, which was brought on her face by the thought of Sasuke, dejected Naruto. Sakura had become oblivious to the Uzumaki's feelings for quite some time. It was also tearing him inside bit by bit.

XXXX

A door departed from the frame, which had a direful creaking into a bedroom. The occupant, incognizant and abed, observed with scarred eyes. Light and careful footsteps ambulated to the green covers, a flawed hand extended on the young sleeping shoulder, then shook. "Wake up, it's time to go."

"Eh, no..." Shikamaru turned over in his bed, pulling the sheets over his head.

"You'll miss the skills tests." The older Nara added.

"I don't want to go to school." Groaning, Shikamaru held a pillow to his ear. "Five more minutes!"

"Shikamaru," The man named then heaved the sheets off, "You're signed up."

Drowsy and curling from the cold, Shikamaru cracked one eye open. He dazed, while sitting up to the man who woke him. "What a drag, Shikaomi-Shukufu..."

"Your opponent isn't coming over here," Shikaomi took the pillow and patted his nephew's head,"come on get up."

"I don't wanna..." Shikamaru twisted away, hearing his uncle's sigh. He went back to his sleeping position but a storm of frigid water showered on him. "Aah! Cold!"

As the younger Nara had the shakes, Shikaomi placed the bucket under his forearm and started. "My brother said to look after you while he's on his mission."

"I'm having a t-talk with my d-dad when he gets b-back." Clenching his fists, Shikamaru mumbled through his teeth.

"Not until you eat some breakfast." Shikaomi sagged on the door frame and tossed a towel on the other. "Now dry off."

He left again, but Shikamaru was willing to get up, wishfully, not to getting wet. Yoshino had cracked egg shells, yoke cooking on the pan when her son walked in, rubbing the towel on his brunette hair. He sat next to his uncle, who was eating pancakes. "How did you talk me into this?"

XXXX

Team 7 entered in the battle arena, Naruto eagerly ran up the stairs and found team sand on a balcony. He squinted his eyes, but they weren't playing ticks on him. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were waiting like him, maybe for the same reason too. "I thought this test was for the leaf only."

"It could be they heard of these skills test and wanted to join in." Kakashi replied with his eyes looking down on them.

Sakura faced her sensei then at the other team. "Really?" She turned to Sasuke, who seemed to started at the wall, grinning. "I heard the test is ranked, maybe weakest to strongest." She stepped close to the Uchiha. "If so you'll go last, Sasuke."

Hearing her conversation, Naruto butted in. "When do you think I'll go?"

Sakura rolled her eyes to the Uzumaki and answered. "If it is weakest to strongest, you'll be first."

"Oh!"

XXXX

Running in the grassy field, Unari and Aoi were catching and enjoying the sun. The two Inuzukas were panting after their long dash, they laid down to rest. Unari started to rub his dog's belly when he heard his name. "...Leeandra."

He was right. Leeandra marching up to him with the same smile. "Unari are you to the arena?"

"No, why should I?" He bluntly asked.

"Well, I'm going to referee and I want you to see me."

The Inuzuka yawned and rudely added. "I have training to do with Aoi."

Shrugging, Leeandra sighed sadly. "In that case, I'll tell Kiba since he's registered then I'll be off." She began to head back to Inuzuka household.

"Bye." He looked then noticed a blue feather through her red hair. "Hey Leeandra!" Unari sat up then opened his arms. "Aren't you going to give me a hug before you leave?"

The Roteorn eye's shined as she turned. "Of course." When they embraced one another, Unari plucked the feather and quickly stuffed it in his sleeve. "Ow, did you just pinched me?" She pulled away and rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, why would I do a thing like that?" The Inuzuka gave a brief chuckle. "Now don't you have to referee or something?" Trying to get her to go, Unari reminded her.

"Yeah..." Leeandra turned back still rubbing that spot where her feather had been.

As soon as she was inside the home, Unari had a menacing look in his eyes. Smirking foully, he held up the blue feather and pet Aoi's head. "Just a few more of these and we'll be set, boy. She's so stupid."

XXXX

"I haven't eaten all my eggs yet!" Shikamaru whined as Shikaomi hoisted him to his feet.

"You'll be late." His uncle replied, opening their front door. "Now go."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Shikamaru shouted, fixing his jacket hung on his arm. He move his back then heard a rustle in a shrub on the path. He walked to the shrub, on the path, with three kunais ready. Something furry and black jump over his head, Shikamaru fell back, using his weapons as a shield. He heard a sizzling sound once the animal had vanish. He looked at his kunais as acid began to eat away at the metal. "Ahh!" He quickly threw them at a tree before the acid hit his skin.

"You? "

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Shikamaru heard a conversation from voices he knew of from the path. His teammates walked up to him, Ino unaware of the Nara.

"I'm just saying that you have to eat right." Ino then grabbed the bag of chips Choji was almost finished with. "All of this junk food will kill you."

"Give those back, that's uncalled for." Choji reached out for his pork chips as Ino pushed him back.

"Ya see?"

Shikamaru stood up by his teammates and added. "Stop barking about it."

Turning her head sharply at him, Ino gave him a look and yelled. "Barking!? I'm only _barking_ him because I care!"

There it is, Shikamaru thought, the evil eye. "You're taking it the wrong way, Ino!" The Nara nervously justified, watching the steps he took backwards. "I care about Choji too that's why I asked you not to nag at him."

Ino's eyes went very fierce while she cracked her knuckles, approaching Shikamaru. "Now I'm nagging, you say?!"

Shikamaru blocked his face and quickly replied. "How about you save all your strength for the skills test!"

The anger disappeared from her blue eyes then faced at the path. "Oh, you're right, we're going to be late! Let's go boys!"

XXXX

"Leeandra, can I count on you to root for Akamaru and I when we fight in this test?" Kiba winked and placed his puppy on his head. Akamaru wagged his tail, catching flying insects.

"Maybe, maybe not." She giggled, walking by her friend's side to the arena.

"Maybe?"

"Well you don't know who your going against right? It could be me."

"You said you were going to referee." The Inuzuka questioned.

Grinning, Leeandra winked him back. "So you _were_ listening."

Kiba started to sniff the air and turned to his right. Leeandra turned her head in the same direction as team ten appeared from the trees.

"You know them, Kiba?" The red haired Roteorn asked.

He shook his head, careful that Akamaru wouldn't fall. "Yeah, they're friends."

Hearing another voices Shikamaru looked and found Kiba and a girl he hadn't seen before. Ino laughed the second she saw them both walking together. She got up to him and asked. "Who's your girlfriend? She's not from around these parts, is she?"

"Huh? No, Leeadnra's n-not my girlfriend." At that moment, Kiba felt like how Hinata always did.

"There you go Ino, poking your nose in other people's business."

"I can't believe you Shikamaru. First I'm barking, then I'm nagging now I'm nosy? You can't quit it?"

XXXX

Margay and her sister headed to the area without a word exchanged until her sister asked. "Did you train yesterday, like I told you?"

The younger sister could never lie. She held her fan close to her face. "Umm... no."

Stopping the girl in black looked from under her black hood. "Why not?" Her voice had a slight anger tone.

"It was..." Margay hid her face and thought the best reason, "occupied."

The hooded girl was silent then asked."By who?"

Remembering from the Hyuga yesterday, Margay answered. "Someone named Naruto." She started to show her face from her fan then she heard a sigh.

Returning to their walk, she advised. "You should of trained regardless if someone was there or not. He could of helped you. How do you expect to become stronger?"

"I'm sorry..." Margay followed, "I promise I will next time."

XXXX

Naruto was leaning forward on the red bar with his leg swing through the other bar. "Aah! What is taking so long?" Grabbing his hair from his patience growing thin. "I'm going to go insane from all this waiting!"

"Waiting wasn't ever your best skill." Sasuke folded his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Do you know anything about him, our opponent?" Naruto pressed on, glaring at the Uchiha.

Smirking arrogantly, Sasuke began to explain. "Actually he really is a-"

"Ino!" Shikamaru interrupted and ran inside the arena with the Yamanaka close behind him. "I said I was just kidding about the nagging!"

Sakura watch Ino and Shikamaru from above. "Well look at that. The Ino-pig looks like she going to wrangle a deer." Choji appeared shortly after, holding on his chips, breathing heavily from his run.

"Guys, slow down, I can hardly keep up."

"You weren't kidding or else you wouldn't have said something!"

Kakashi's eye was drawn to Asume-sensei, who just watched Shikamaru being chase around by a raged Ino. "Aren't you going to stop them?" Always thinking of their safety.

"Nah, let her cool off or until the referee arrives."

Quickly, a howl filled the arena with echos, grabbing everyone's attention. Kiba pointed to Leeandra with both hands and yelled. "And she has arrived!"

"Thanks for the introduction, Kiba," She faced the competitors, "that means we can start."

"Really?! We can?!" Naruto called out, sprang up and nearly fell over the bar.

"He's becoming an annoyance." Kankuro whispered about the Uzumaki kid. The puppeteer hoped Naruto would fall on his head and into an coma.

"Of course we can, now that they are here." Leeandra added and waved her hand behind her to Margay and her sister.


	10. Shadow of Speed

**AN:** Future battles will be much longer and detailed than these. I love writing fights and I'm currently rewriting Gaara's and Shino's fight against the black girl.

-

Brown eyes scanning in the arena, Margay saw Uchiha's gaze on her. Naruto noticed Sasuke's looks and the younger Lerush. He raised his hand and asked. "Kakashi-sensei, who are they?"

"They are the girls that you were waiting for, our visitors from Hitotoki." Kakashi replied.

"What!?" Naruto again asked. "You never said they were girls. I wanted these tests to be a challenge."

"Don't underestimate them just because they're girls." Kakashi added.

Sakura faced him with a hand in her fist. "Understand, Naruto?" After so many lumps to the head, Naruto knew that girls could fight.

"Are you sure all of them are girls? Even the one in the dark robe?" Sasuke asked, looking away from Margay. Her eyes trailed over to Hinata, a face she recognized a bit.

"This is Caral." Leeandra answered to all, the rookie nine and team Gai and sand. "She has a few nicknames." Leeandra added. "And the one you're all going to be fighting against." Caral walked closer to the middle of the room and stopped. "She's ready," Leeandra looked over her shoulder and to Kiba and Margay, "we three should be getting off the floor." The three shinobi climbed the stairs where team seven and eight stood. Kiba joined with his teammates as Leeandra and Margay stayed close to the stairs. "To keep things in order the battles are assembled by a certain rank." From her blue kimono, she pulled out a scroll and opened it to show to everyone. On the scroll were names of who signed up. Leeandra closed it and placed it back in her kimono. "It's a quick glance for you guys, I have it memorized. First is Temari."

The wind user decided not to show off her fan, keeping her jutsu to herself, and walked down the stairs and was in front of Caral.

"The battle shall begin!" Leeandra yelled.

Temari waited some minutes for Caral to attack or move at least. "Well, are you going to battle me or stand there all day?" She asked.

When Caral did seem to move, two shurikens were thrown at Temari. She open her fan for a wind jutsu to doge them but it had been shredded. She gasped. "What, how, when did you do this?" She quickly closed her fan to block as the shurikens were coming toward her. One missed her fan as it sunk deep in her arm. Temari heard something behind her, they were senbons. She turned to them and tried dodging with her torn fan. The sand ninja avoided a few but they cracked her fan and one sliced into one side of her leg.

"Temari, think of another way to use your fan." Kankuro suggested, sensing his sister was in some trouble.

Her fan was her greatest weapon, most of her jutsus were inevitable and powerful. Now, it wouldn't be able to make a breeze. Temari then thought of a hasty idea, she knew her fan was durable too. With a small sting from her leg wound, she charged up to Caral, holding her fan above and leaped. The Lerush stepped to the side, the fan missing her but not crushing the floor. It was caught by a green whip that came from under Caral's black cloak. It wrapped around the purple weapon until it broken in half.

Gaara wasn't the least bit amazed but his older brother obviously was. "Her fan was pure metal!"

Leeandra shouted to Margay. "I'm guessing she can't do much without her weapon!"

"It's not the Center of the Year yet. I can still hear normally." Margay replied, her hand over her ears.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. How's your leg wound?"

"Huh?" The Roteorn had forgotten about Ono and his ax. "Your treatment was good." She lifted her kimono where her cut had been. "See? No scar to prove I fought."

Temari back flipped on her hands making distance between her and her opponent. Caral's whip threw one piece of her fan at its owner. She ducked quickly but when she looked back up, Caral was gone. "What? Where in the world is she?" Temari asked lowly as she began to seek. Then she felt very cold, like ice was forming on her backside. She fell to her knees, blood seeped from her leg, and she shivered. She started to feel a grate deal of pain in her head. The wind user pressed her hands on her head and turned around. There was Caral, she had kunais frozen in ice in Temari's head to her spine.

"Woah, sensei, where can you get kunais like those?" Naruto asked Kakashi in amazement, Sakura replied.

"They probably made from their village."

Temari pushed one hand on the floor and swept her leg toward Caral's. The Lerush didn't move as Temari's ankle slammed onto, what had to been, armor. Screaming inside, her bone cracked unknowingly. Her back went numb, her skin turned light blue from the frozen kunais. Paramedics arrived before any more damage could of been done.

They gently settled Temari on her stomach when one medical ninja informed the other. "She shows signs of Hypothermia. Let's get her to the Core quickly."  
>They nodded as they took her out of the arena.<p>

Caral returned to the middle of the arena as Leeandra announced. "Next one up is Ino Yamanaka!" Able to remember their first and last names.

Ino kept a few feet between herself and Caral when they were prepared.

"Ino, Caral says you can make the first move." Leeandra explained.

"Caral says?" Ino asked, turning to the Roteorn.

"I forgot to mention, I'm her translator."

"Why does she need a translator?"

Pausing and making a hand gesture, Leeandra replied. "It's something about worthiness and self-importance, I don't want to get into it."

Remembering she was in a fight, Ino turned back to the Lerush. Everyone had one advantage over Caral, she didn't know any of their bloodlines or spacial jutsus. Ino relaxed her muscles and held up her hands in circle form. She closed her eyes, Mind Transfer Jutsu, her spirit left her body and slowly entered in Caral's body.

The Uzumaki pointed to Caral and questioned. "Is she our only opponent?"  
>Hearing his question Leeandra walked up him, leaving Margay by herself, and explained. "She tells me she is. She'll help you develop new and better skills in battle."<p>

Ino's spirit became reluctant to take control, it felt a cold presence. Watchers couldn't distinguish if her jutsu worked or not. It did, but the Yamanaka had a terrible back ache, her head was pounding and she quivered all over. The arch of her feet felt like they were about to snap and she was in a pool of fire. On top of everything, her eyesight was gone. Ino endured the disorders and raised her arm. There was a wristband or something heavy that prevented her arm from moving. This is useless, she formed the hand sign to release her spirit from Caral.

Then Caral vanished and appeared next to Ino's unconscience body, dropping kunais on her arms, legs and stomach.

As her spirit returned to her damaged body, Ino's teammates called her name. Bleeding severely, she had a fight with her own body to stand, it was telling her stay down. Close range combat was one of her better tactics but it wasn't safe. Ino jumped back, weapons falling off her skin. A shuriken was thrown at her, she winched and quickly threw her kunai. A smart choice since kunais overpowered shurikens, Ino's aim matched perfection. Unexpectedly, Caral's weapon sliced Ino's kunai in half!

"Nice try, but our weapons are made by Salise. She material she uses she created." Leeandra explained while Naruto pulled her sleeve. "Yeah?"

"Where can I get some of those?"

Leeandra pulled out her own shuriken between her fingers. "I don't think they're for sale, news spreads fast how well they are." She tossed it to the Uzumaki.  
>He caught it with ease, noticing it was heavier then his. He checked it on all side and found a tiny blue dot in the ring. He didn't think much of it.<p>

"You can have it, Salise makes many."

"Really?!"

"Really." Leeandra repeated.

Shikamaru observed Ino's blood as it painted her body with red streaks and thin lines. "Ino, you've lost a lot of blood! Don't move so much!"

She collapsed, with her hands dipped in red, supported her weight against the tile. She was quickly taken out of the arena, her chakra low.

Leeandra stepped by team eight when everything was clear. "Kiba Inuzuka, come down, it's your turn." She'd much like it more if Unari had been there at least, but Kiba would have to do.

"Heard that Akamaru?" Grinning and scratching his noisy puppy's white head. "We gotta beat this new shadow girl!" He exclaimed as Akamaru agreed by wagging his tail. The Inuzuka jumped from the balcony rail and landed two yards behind the Lerush. "I'll start this show!" Kiba yelled even though it was Leeandra call but she wouldn't have enough time, he already threw two smoke bombs and five shurikens. Caral didn't move from her spot or that was what it seemed. When the smoke was thick enough, Akamaru charged forward in, barking. Kiba could see their dark figures as he expected his friend to finish his job. Caral appeared, a foot, in front of the Inuzuka, he looked surprised. "Can you teleport?" Kiba stepped back, he tried to look into her hood but he couldn't see her face.

"What village symbol do they have?" Naruto wondered, he leaned back and tried to find something on Leeandra. Her headband was tided on her leg but her clothes were covering it. Margay was too far away but if Naruto was close he still wouldn't see it, unless he became the knuckle head he was, and opened her jacket. Turning his attention back at the fight below, he noticed a headband on the neck of Caral's cloak. 'That looks like a...'

XXXX

"Do you think Shikamaru has taken his test yet?" Yoshino asked her brother-in-law, Shikaomi while washing the dishes by hand.

Folding his leg, relaxing in the chair, he rubbed his stomach. "That depends, he isn't the only one in that test." He used his nail as a toothpick, flicking out the small pieces of greasy bacon from his teeth. "He'll do just fine, he can out smart very well."

Yoshino had a small towel cleaning the last plate dry, finished, it joined others in a cabinet. The towel, she threw on the counter and took her seat near a window. "Did my husband ever say when he'll return?"

In the middle of smacking his lips, pleased with his breakfast, Shikaomi pondered. "I can recall little brother saying he would send a message. Today, before I woke Shikamaru, there was a bird. Take a guess, he'll be back later in the day or tonight." He noticed she was staring at the marks on his face and hands. "Something wrong?"

"Excuse me for my rudeness," Yoshino snapped out of it, "I can't help look at your scars. What happened? If you don't mind."

Shikaomi scratched a scar on his cheek, in the shape of a K, thinking what story his skin had to tell. In the corner of his eye, a black horn passed by the window, near Yoshino's head. Defiantly not a deer antler, it had curve back and it wasn't branched out. Oh his feet he headed for the door. "I just remember something. I need to leave."

"Have I offended you?"

Too late, he closed the door behind him before she finished asking. He stepped on the path his nephew had taken. He faced to his left, treebark seemed to be eaten away as he found half of a kunai melted. Behind him, baring black jagged fangs, was the beast Shikamaru encountered, drooling and stalking.

XXXX

"Like an hour glass."

Akamaru darted from Caral's side and leaped to attack, but she moved and he collided with Kiba.

Not to look like a fool in front of Leeandra, Kiba crouched with a hand sign. Reading him like a book, Akamaru sprang on his back, chakra gathering around them. "Man Beast Clone!" He exclaimed as Akamaru transformed into his owner in smoke puffs.

"C'mon Kiba, I know you have something new." The Inuzuka's inspiration called out to him.

His eyes drew to her, while he took a food pill also gave his partner one too. Their fangs began to grow large as their claws become tipped. Akamaru sprang again, his owner running to one side of Caral. They were at each of her sides as she turned her head from both of them. "Go!" Both Inuzukas were sprinting on all fours, preparing their hands for slashing.

From her cloak, not one, but two green whips clashed with their necks. They stopped dead in their tracks with the whips winding tightly. Kiba gripped on it, pulling on it, gasping, but also feeling muscles or bone. She detached them from the whips and sent both spiraling vigorously on the hard floor.

Kiba twisted his body to slide on his hands, he slipped, his shoulder dragged across. He glanced at his friend then yelled. "Now Akamaru! Fang over Fang!" He and Akamaru twirled their bodies into tornados. One struck her in the front, the other in her back. She only stood there, enduring their attack up when they stopped spinning. Kiba shook his head while rubbing it, Akamaru transforming back into his regular form. Looking down at his puppy, still with his hand of his head, he asked. "You felt it too boy? Like ramming into solid steel." He received a small noise of agreement.

Caral disappeared along with Akamaru. Shocked for a minute, Kiba sniffed for his canine friend's or the girl's scent. "Behind me." There was Akamaru held in her arms with one hand on his head. Once Caral removed her hand, Akamaru seemed to be wearing a blue plate. Kiba gasped once he realized it was ice that trails to his ears and nose. She placed him down, his head went numb, fainting from the cold. "Akamaru!" He dashed to his aid but he stopped inches away, those whips again.

"Kiba, Caral just told me that she's going to embarrass you." Leeandra explained.

"Really now? What can she do?"

She disappeared again along with her green whips. Kiba went by Akamaru's side then felt shivers of his own and heard laughing. Caral had appeared again but tossed a jacket, some armor and a pair of pants. Leeandra took out a camera a began to snap photos. Kiba looked back and saw those were _his_ clothes! He growled, shaking his fists, but tumbled over, it had to of the ice.

XXXX

Still recovering from the sand's grasps, Lee began to rest after struggling with the nurses who urged him to stay in bed. Word had reach him that the tests were on their way. Strangers knew he wouldn't pass it up if he wasn't in such a bad condition. His open his eyes when he heard someone sit next to him. "Tenten?" he named with a weak voice

She had sympathy for him, it was shown in her features. She understood his gestures he was giving to the window. "You really wanted to join, right?"

"I would seize this opportunity if I could." He turned at her and kindly ask. "Can you at least tell me who fights?"

The weapon user knew of one person positively. "Neji is."


	11. It's Been Three Years

While Kiba and Akamaru were admitted to the Medical Core, Caral appeared between Leeandra and Margay. "That's it for today, everyone. Come back tomorrow when we begin!" The red-head yelled as many watchers headed for the exit, that is, except for one. Shino walked towards them because the name Salise, disturbed him. 'The one I remember?' He thought when he heard her name. Once he reached them, he almost spoke but Caral turned her hood to him and asked.

"Yes, do you need something?" A kunai she held under cloak, having to always be on guard life had taught her.

"A name was said, Salise. Do you know of her well?" The bug tamer answered.

"Yes, but who are you?" It was no surprise that some nin try to steal Salise's weapons, they needed to know her location first. The girls were keen to keep somethings about the Medazoa to themselves.

"I'll explain myself if you and your friends do the same." He glances at Leeandra and Margay.

Caral faced her fellow Hitotoki team mates, "agreed," then she turned towards the Aburame who insisted.

"I was taught that a woman should always speak before a man. Would it not be rude if I began our first meeting?"

"How polite of you-" Leeandra then interrupted Caral.

"Polite? All he said was that you go first."

The Shadow of Speed decided to ignore the loud mouth Roteorn and continued. "I am Lerush, Caral." She bowed as Margay shakily approached him.

"My name is Lerush, Margay." She gave a small smile from behind her fan as Leeandra introduced herself.

"Roteorn, Leeandra, good to see you." Her and Margay followed Caral's example by bowing. "Alright, your turn! Out with it!" She yelled, pointing at Shino, Margay stepping from the abruptness.

"Excuse me?" Shino calmly asked.

"Show some manners, Leeandra." Caral demanded just as calmly.

"Ok, I'm _sorry_." Leeandra rolled her hazel eyes, hand on popped out hip, she didn't care of failing at an apology. Picking her nails, she muttered. "He can kiss my chakra for all I care."

Pretending not to hear that, Shino bowed his head. "Aburame, Shino. Salise, her last name is Medazoa. I am a friend of hers."

"You got proof?" Who else but the obvious asked that?

"She wears half of a necklace like this one." Shino confirmed and rolled up his sleeve up to his elbow. There, in green, a necklace shined with the letters _Share Pain._

Margay peered closer at it. "She does."

Now, time for the real question he had been waiting to asking. "Do you know where I can find her?"

XXXX

Yoshino sipped her tea, staring at the door, waiting for the return of Shikaomi. "He's been gone for sometime now." She then looked outside the window. "I'm getting worried." She had heard a rustle after he left but nothing since then.

XXXX

In Hitotoki, Leaf and Time villagers both join together to excavate into the past of the ancient history. They slammed their pick axes against a dirt wall deep underground until it started to crumble. Feeling the other side was hallow, they slammed harder, breaking the rocks apart open. Dust clouded their lungs as they coughed to clear their throats. One man raised a lantern and stepped in the room. "We found something!" An old throne which no one had sat in, carved from stone, stood much too large for the size of the average people.

The leader made her way to the front of the crowd of diggers, applauded by the details of dragons carved into the stone. "Amazing." She wanted to determined the size of the owner by taking a seat and scaling based off herself. Everyone watched how the throne turned her body into that of a child. "Whoever ruled at this spot," she calculated, looking over the features, "was at least six meters tall."

XXXX

"Sorry, but she's back at Hitotoki." Leeandra shrugged.

"Umm..." Margay lowly spoke up, "she's actually staying at the same building for participants as we are..."

"What do you say?!" Leeandra outbursted.

After whimpering, Margay nodded slowly. "H-her mother told me t-they moved back h-home."

"You kept this information private from us?" Caral asked, away from the only male in the arena.

"I t-thought you knew-hon."

Leeandra shoved Margay into the wall, annoyed slightly. "You know darn well Salise trusts you the most!" A firm grip to her shoulder from Caral stopped her from advancing any more abuse. She took her hands off of Margay with a sigh, then turned to the Aburame. "Well there you have it, Shino, Salise is-" He was gone. Changing her eyes from hazel to orange, Leeandra looked for the bug tamer, but could not. "Oh no, I don't think so! I'm not having that stranger go out to find her! If I don't know him, Salise doesn't either!"

"Why are you sounding protective over her? She's older than you."

"No she isn't- Wait, never mind, yes she is... Eh, doesn't change the fact I'm going to spy on him anyways. I need some more fun around here." With a gust of wind around her, Leenadra fled the scene.

With a simple turn of her hood, Margay understood her sister. "You would like me to watch her so she doesn't do anything too rash?"

XXXX

Thanks to the wonderful Hitotoki medicine, Ino healed in time to start her shift in her family's flower shop. She wiped the counter top when an unexpected shopper arrived. "hello. How can I help-" She lifted her head and screamed in terror, "you!"

"Ino, are you ok?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, it's just that someone gave me a good scare." The shopper was Shino! "Hi, Shino, um... what can I do for you?" She forced a grin, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Do you have any Snowdrops? I'd like to purchase two, please."

"We do. Would you like a vase?"

"A red one."

In a garnet vase, Ino dipped the two white flowers into the water filled pot. Chills crawled all over her after the shopper paid and left. "Why did he buy flowers? He's never come by here before."

"This is very unlike him." Naruto noticed, watching the bug user from a distance outside. He started spying ever since that name bothered Shino and of course, the knuckle-head wasn't alone. He just had to drag Shikamaru along with him. "He's concerned with some girl we didn't even know."

"That some girl is our friend, idiot!" Leeandra, who was also following, over heard Naruto and almost threw a punch. Luckily, Margay caught her fist.

"Grant him the benefit of the doubt." How she hated fighting.

Unphased and thinking back to the necklace, Naruto pondered on. "Why is that thing on him? I didn't think Shino would be into jewelry."

"I'm sure he isn't. He sounded like he was against the thing when he talked about it. Like something personal happened." The Nara added his two cents in, arms folded and yawned.

"Well, let's find out!" Naruto looked over the corner only to find a street with no Aburames. "Where'd he go?"

What did you say? He can't be gone already!" Leeandra also looked with her sharpened eyes. She found animals begging for food, child with their parents and elders taking their time walking, but no brown haired, sunglasses wearing ninja. "Either my Akaigan is broken or we lost him. I'm gonna say we lost him."

"Where could he be now?" Naruto jumped onto a roof top, searching in the masses of people.

"That he's going to visit that girl, you know? He's probably headed there." The Nara reminded him. "We could just follow the way over there and try not to come across him. He could be by the antique shop by now."

"I found him!" Naruto yelled, keeping those blue eyes on the grey jacket.

"Where?" Leeandra looked up, covering her eyes from the sun.

"He passed Crazy Old Lady's shop."

"She's not crazy, she just doesn't like you breaking her merchandise." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples for a second.

"Let's get a move on then!" Leeandra took a place beside Naruto. "I should lead since _I'm_ the only one who knows where she's staying." Margay stayed close by her, silent as ever.

"We've all been to that building before, girl." Shikamaru stated after his brow twitched.

She scoffed then focused her sight on a white petal touched by the bug tamer. 'Hmm...' "Well, c'mon! I'm bored standing here!"

XXXX

Darken eyes were following the young group of nosy ninja from far behind in the trees. Blacken lips curled upwards, showing jagged sharp teeth. "Maybe he could be next." A low voice whispered from the shadows. "But we made a pact with their leader..." the creature sunk deeper in the dark, "and we must honor it..."

XXXX

Naruto hummed a theme to himself, following Shino to up Salise's room door. They all piled beside a corner, peering in as he knocked. They heard a thudding sound then her yelling.

"I order that room service an hour ago!" The door opened and she stepped out with a grumpy expression before her mind registered who is was. For a moment both of them stood still, Salise in awe and Shino... was hard to read.

Leeandra covered her mouth from giggling, trying to now blow their cover, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave her head a light smack. "Be quiet."

"I have these for you." Seeing as how she wasn't saying a word, Shino asked while offering the vase. "May I come in?"

The dazed girl snapped herself out of it. "Sure..." Once he entered, the door shut.

"That's not right! He could have her gagged and dead! Didn't her mom tell her to not let people in when she's alone?!" Leeandra marched her way up to the door and balled a fist but Naruto stopped her.

"Hey!" He pulled her back. "Shino's not some creep that would-" He stopped himself. "Ok, he _is_ a creep but not _that_ kind of creep that takes advantage of people."

Margay placed a hand on the door and felt nothing dangerous was happening. "They're just talking."

"If he does anything stupid, I'm busting in there." Leeandra backed off and crossed her arms, glaring at the door.

"Geez, calm down, girl." The Nara sighed. finding the red head's attitude out of line.

"My name is not _girl_ ok? It's Leeandra!"

XXXX

Sitting across from each other at a dinning table, the vase as a center piece, Salise took a sip from a glass, finding a way to start conversing. "So... it's been three years, how are you, Shino?"

"I have passed the Chuuni exams and have learned new jutsus."

"I've missed you. Thanks for the flowers, not my thing but it's a nice thought."

Silence stood between them again. "Do you remember what I said to you as you left Konoha?"

She nodded, "Yes," and recited the small poem to herself.

"Waiting for you..."

As if trying to change the subject, she asked. "You know something else I've missed? Those sapphires you hide from everyone."

"You'll see them soon enough, just not right now. I have Caral to face tomorrow, it's time for me to leave."

After taking another drink, she smiled. "Try to not get hurt. She studies her opponents sometimes. I'll be watching you."

"Good-bye and thank you."

Salise gave a small wave. "Bye."

XXXX

Standing on the fin of a curling fish statue, Caral stared up into the moon, captured by its beauty. "An eclipse tomorrow." She whispered to herself, but someone else who had not expected her, heard. A soft breeze chimed the bells under her and wafted the scent of the other person. She looked below to find a ninja of the sand, walking on the roof tops.

Gaara began to stare back at the occupant of his spot.


	12. Reluctantly Troublesome

**AN:** Now this story is going to sound much better. The chapters are more recent by a few months. :) Enjoy Shikamaru using his brain to surprise Caral!

-

Not a word left their cold lips. Just the sound of the soft chimes broke the quietness of the night. The sand ninja stared and as for the time ninja, well, one could only assume she stared in return. Killing that sound ninja on the same location came to Gaara easily, this girl wasn't posing any sort of threat, yet. Caral sensed a sort of game rousing as she didn't not even twitch when the other stepped closer. Who would move first? Say something first? The Shadow of Speed titled her hood once Gaara stopped. Wind blew stronger and the scent of sand brushed her nostrils.

Gaara hailed from the Village Hidden in the Sand therefore, this fact wasn't a surprise. After minuets of stillness passed, she turned her attention back on the moon. She heard a leap but kept her covered eyes toward the sky. The other ninja placed his feet on the opposite fish statue but, faced the same direction as she. Again, not a word was spoken.

XXXX

Afternoon sunlight cracked into hazel eyes as the young woman spun away in her bed, pulling covers over her untamed red hair. Leeandra exaggerated a yawn, lifting her lazy torso from the mattress. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed a figure suddenly blocked the harsh rays. Her eyes blinked before seeing it was Margay. Nevertheless, this fact took a second to register as the Roteorn jolted back into the wall. "Ah!"

"What is it?" The brown haired girl asked, keeping her face covered by the fan.

Rubbing her temples and checking for a bump on her head, Leeandra sighed. "Oh, it's just you." She gave her friend a quick over look. "Why are you dressed so early in the morning?"

"For t-the Skills Tests."

Leeandra drew out another sigh, strolling over to the bathroom, her voice boomed as the distance grew. "Margay, listen, you're a really sweet and kind girl, you'll get a man someday, somehow but, you're a little dim. The tests don't start until one o'clock." She looked into the mirror and moaned at the horrid reflection of baggy eyes and tangled locks. "Oh, girl, we have work to do!"

"It's twelve forty-five." The Lerush stated.

"What?!" She screamed and stripped off her sleepwear with the door still open. Margay covered her face fully and hurriedly escaped the room.

"I'll w-wait outside for you!" Margay heard multiple sneezes and swear words from the other side of the door. She yelled bless you even if she didn't know Leeandra could hear her or not. The Lerush stepped back and bumped into something cold and metallic. She turned face to face with her sister and shuddered with goosebumps rising along her back.

"I take it our Leeandra is unprepared?" The Lerush asked and faced where thuds and falling items echoed behind a door. Another foul word or two shouted from Leeandra and the girl in black shook her head. "I'm going to the arena. I won't let her tardiness be the failure of the participants." Caral then vanished just when Leeandra swung into the hallway, pulling down her kimono and brushing her hair furiously.

"Forget about getting a man, you can't even care enough to wake up a friend in time?" Balling her hands, she jeered and rolled her eyes at Margay who remained quiet. Leeandra waited a few seconds for an apology but trotted down the hall after hearing nothing. "C'mon!" She grabbed Margay by the wrist and jerked her forward.

A sudden pop shot a pain in Margay's arm. "Ah!"

Not breaking stride, the Roteorn looked back and slouched her shoulders. "What is it now?"

Shaking her head, Margay whimpered lowly as unpleasant warmth coiled her throbbing skin. "N-nothing."

XXXX

"Well then, Choji, if the referee isn't here I guess I can go home." Shikamaru leaned over the railing, facing where the moon appeared as a faded image of an old photograph in the bright sky. He didn't pay mind to other ninja arriving as he watched only for the girl with red hair. He noticed a cloaked figure in the arena but didn't bothered with a glance.

"You don't even want to do this, right?" Choji understood the laziness underlying his friend's motivations and Shikamaru joining something as useless as a test without any value behind it was, in every sense of the word, stupid for him.

Breathing in a sigh hard enough to expand his chest, the Nara shook his head. "I could just let this Caral do all the work. Save me the hassle of having to fight." He imagined the scowling from his uncle if he lost on purpose and wondered how hard of an annoyance it could grow to endure. "On second thought, we'll see if I'm in the mood when the time comes." He turned towards the Shadow of Speed and quirked an eyebrow, devising a plan. 'From the first three battles, this person has used a whip strong enough to break metal, weapons sharp enough to cut others and armor formidable enough to deflect a direct hit.'

Shino and Salise strolled in from the opposite side of the arena. The weaponist found two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, near the staircase but didn't see Leeandra among the contestants. Or Margay for that matter. She shrugged her shoulders and yelled. "Nice to see you Caral!" She waved once the black hood faced her. The Medazoa placed her hand on the bug tamer's shoulder, smiling. "My friend here will give you quiet the challenge. All I'll say is that he uses insects."

Caral didn't question the sunglasses wearing ninja's abilities and instead asked about Leeandra's location. "I don't suppose you've come across Leeandra?"

Salise trailed her eyes to the side, thinking of her earlier route. She met up with Shino that morning, ate lunch then came to here after sliding pass the crowds of people. There wasn't a strand of fiery hair all day. "I can't say I've seen Wheezy."

Caral remained silent as usual. Might as well do something productive during the pause. She decided to study her awaiting opponents on the balconies since she didn't know which ones signed up. Her covered eyes fell upon the man from the night before. She wondered what the gourd on his back consisted of. Not water since Caral didn't hear any sounds of liquid when he walked. Maybe insects? No, that use belong to the boy with the sunglasses by the Medazoa.

The Shadow of Speed traced the purple markings on the face of a ninja dressed in black. He carried something on his back compressed in bandages with brown fur resting on the top. Caral could tell it was not a live person at least. Hmm, something about him was familiar whether it was the kabuki sign on his chest or the village symbol on his hood, she couldn't tell. Next, she noticed how pale the eyes were on a black haired boy with crossed arms. His expression read serious as his impatience thinned from Leeandra's absence. Caral noted him as a close range fighter considering the lack of weapons.

Her ears turned to the boy munching away on snacks as he added another empty bag on the floor. The blonde girl, Ino, scowled about the mess he made. They bickered back and forth as their sensei separated them. The young man scooted himself further away grumbling the word troublesome. He appeared the easily bothered type. She looked at the sensei and believed he wouldn't have signed up. It would be more interesting to fight against students _and_ their senseis, in her opinion.

"What is the hold up?!"

Caral shuddered at the yelling coming from the young blonde who leaned over the railing and was pulled back from a green eyed girl. Naruto was his name if she recalled correctly. He grunted while stomping into the floor, eagerness frustrated him as he wanted to be next.

"Seriously! Are we just here to wait around?" The Uzumaki balled his fist as Sasuke rolled his eyes around, shoulder slumped against the wall.

Caral whispered to herself as Naruto's rant didn't waver. "That boy's childish nature will be his downfall." To distract herself, Caral examined the scenery. The trees' height provided suitable observation to study the fighting competitors. The shrubs contained nothing of significance, no edible berries nor azalea poison. The grass was scarce in patches of the dry earth which would be useless during her fire breathing. She preferred something which fed her flames not cease them.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!" Large pants echoed in the arena as the long anticipated Roteorn scampered onto a balcony. Margay followed closely covering her tear stained face with her fan. Leeandra caught her breath for a second and gawked at the fact she was the only one missing.

"It's not like we _can_ start without you, girl. _You're_ the one who decides when the round starts and ends." Shikamaru reminded, staring at the sky still thinking about his match. 'She's pretty fast but it seems that she doesn't initiate the battle. That'll work in my advantage unless she changes her mind like women typically do.'

Leeandra scuffed at him loudly and puffed her chest out. "My name is not girl! Shut up before I make you go first!"

Margay uttered lower than normal to lessen the pain in her head. "Lee-Leeandra, you don't need to shout-hon." With a flick of her hand, the redhead disregarded her. Margay decided to stand further back towards the two sand siblings instead of receiving any of Leeandra's verbal abuse.

"Whatever. Afternoon everyone! Welcome back to the second set of battles in our Skills Tests! Sorry for the long wait, my alarm clock wasn't working." She felt the needle like glares of team 7 and Neji but chuckled through. "I have nothing else really important to say so let's continue with..." Unrolling the scroll from her kimono, Leeandra read passed the names from yesterday and laughed.

"Wheezy, what's so funny?"

"Hmp!" Leeandra growled from the nickname but grinned in Shikamaru's direction. "We'll start with Shikamaru Nara. Karma is cruel to you today, isn't she?"

"I see it as a blessing in disguise. I don't have to hear your yelling anymore." Naruto and Sakura laughed as the Nara made his way down the stairs, thinking to himself. 'Gosh, she can be worse than Ino.'

Embarrassment ran across Leeandra's cheeks and she waved her hand down. "Begin!"

"I'm not even down there yet." However, Shikamaru walked until he was a few feet in front of Caral, nudging his shoulders. "Ready when you are." As in the previous fights, Caral only stood there, remaining still. The Nara shifted his lean between each foot as the minuets passed without a muscle really moving. He watched her cloak for any hints of reaching for her green whip or hand sign conjuring a jutsu. Nothing happened. He pondered if the Lerush did really let the other ninja go first. He glanced up at the sky. 'Well, if this is going to be as easy as I think it is, there's no need for that. Just in case though.'

"Beat her Shikamaru! Show her that you are the real shadow master!" Ino cheered, smiling and hoping to see a defeat on Caral's part.

Leeandra placed her arm on the rail and yelled down below. "I said you can start like an hour ago!"

"Question first, can I take a quick bathroom break?" Shikamaru asked.

"A bathroom break?!" Salise's face twisted into confusion from the request.

"Couldn't you have gone when I was trying to make it here?" Leeandra asked back. "No, you can't."

"But I really need to go."

"Too bad."

"So a bite to eat is out of the question too?"

"Yeah, no. Besides, that'll give you cramps."

"That's a myth. Ok, what about summoning a friend?"

"Unless your friend is an animal or puppet, no."

"Oh, so I can use you?"

"No!" Leeandra removed her earrings and rolled her sleeves up, huffing strongly. "Fight Caral before I come down there a beat you up myself!"

"Sheesh!" Shikamaru stepped closer to Caral, eyes on the sky for a moment. "You're so uptight! I might have to use her as a shield." He stopped himself within a few feet of the Shadow of Speed and formed a hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow slithered and quickly connected with Caral's shadow before she even reacted.

Margay gasped. Caral felt a tighter hold on her body than normal and struggled to move. She scolded herself from becoming distracted at the amusing argument between him and Leeandra but knew there was no real threat.

"That's the way to do it, Shikamaru! Catch them by surprise!" Ino shouted with a large grin as Asuma chuckled.

"Being how close he was, that was easy for him." Shikamaru's sensei watched to see the plan play out.

In control of her body, the Nara opened his holster as Caral mirrored him, pulling out a kunai but noticing she didn't not have one in her gloved hand. This didn't shock him. "You keep your weapons somewhere else?" He didn't expect a response. "I'm a nice guy. Here, have mine then." He tossed his kunai toward the Lerush as she caught it. Holding it up to her throat, pressing it on her flesh, Shikamaru felt his victory insured. He waited for the referee to announce his win but he heard nothing from her. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Without looking, Leeandra combed her hair with her fingers, replying. "This round isn't over."

"One move and she's dead." Shikamaru darted his eyes at Caral, still in position.

"Then do it."

"What? You're not serious."

Cleaning her nails, Leeandra blandly answered. "This is a Skills Test. A test for ninja to utilize every ounce of their abilities until someone either cripples or surrenders and since I know Caral resists the latter of the two, you have to continue. You are very _sure_ about the situtation but do you fully believe you've _won_?"

The shadow user stared hard at the Shadow of Speed with the kunai hidden in the cloak. True, he didn't know exactly what other tricks the girl had but was there more he didn't understand? Shikamaru noticed the lack of concern from Caral and concluded they weren't finished. He quickly sliced the blade of the kunai across ... what sounded like metal. "I knew this was too good to be true." He then took the kunai and stabbed it into Caral's chest. "Just as I figured. More armor." The weapon was tossed somewhere behind her as Shikamaru faced upwards again.

"You're not fighting the sun!" The Roteorn scoffed at his senseless procrastination. 'Why did he even join if he's going to waste everyone's time?'

Ignoring her, he held out one arm as Caral did the same. "How about we see what other things you have hidden?" He made her pulled her arm fully out of the cloak and revealed it was covered with a black sleeve. 'I would like her to say _something_. This is like fighting a mime.' When she stuck out her leg, he saw she wore large boots. Too large for her height with thick high heels. She rolled up her pant leg to show another set of clothing. "Must be really hot wearing all those layers."

"On the contrary, I'm cold."

'Ask and you shall receive.' They walked close to each other until Shikamaru could look into the cloak. They both leaned inwards as he peered inside and pulled back with a deflated sigh. "You wear a mask? What a drag." A fire and ice emblem painted on the forehead of a white face with blue green eyes masked her appearance. "Only one thing left to do." The Nara made her hold onto the edges of her cloak, preparing to pull it back.

"Don't you dare." Caral warned, sending a chill along the boy's face.

'That's right, she uses ice.' Keeping a safe distance, he progressed to remove her hood. She fought him back, grunting and uncurling her fingers as much as she could.

The snarl from her voice rumbled. "No one can see." The girl shot shards of ice at Shikamaru, stopping his advances of showing her hideous secret. He broke his jutsu just in time to leap away and feel a nick on his arm. Angered at the attempt, Caral held senbons in each hand and threw them quickly. Shikamaru dodged around the tree behind him but the weapons went right through the bark and stopped in his collarbones.

"Ug!" He held onto them, removing and feeling their increased weight. The young nin added them to his own, nodding. 'Her weapons aren't from here. Luckily the tree slowed their speed.' Shikamaru rolled from his spot and threw a kunai at Caral.

"You don't pay enough attention." Leeandra stuck her tongue out at him. "I had said before our weapons are special so your own are completely inadequate."

Arm shifting on her right, she split his kunai with her own as it made a 'dunk' sound into the wall after cutting through a tree. He gripped eight shuriken, dashing and flinging them at her. Caral's other arm quickly threw shuriken back at his and cut them. 'There. I see where they are.'

"Your efforts are in vain. You're going to have to step your game up." Wings flapped lightly by Leeandra's face suddenly as she smiled upwards. Kinco landed on her forearm, looking down at the match slowly unfolding. "Finally, someone I can talk to who isn't a moron."

Kankuro let out a drawn out yawn and turned to Gaara who's expression didn't differ from Neji's, stern. He couldn't figure out how Gaara's demeanor stayed unphased despite how unexciting the two shadow ninja battled. He heard the irritating sound of a child whimpering. The puppet master turned to the girl who was with Leeandra. "If you're going to sound stupid, mind doing so somewhere else?" He demanded of her but she did not hear. She sniffled lightly and rubbed her wrist which appeared swollen with dark blue and green. 'That looks really serious.'

Margay squeezed her wrist tightly and held back a cry. It burned to touch but she had to consistently compressed it. The younger Lerush felt another presence next to her, a foreboding one.


	13. Shadow vs Shadow

Upper lip quivering, Margay looked out the corner of her eyes and held her breath. She felt black eyes on her body again. The girl never checked her surroundings and she worried about the person next to her. Could he be the man from her dreams? She shook her head, no, no. Leeandra explained he was still back in the village they passed, Suna. 'S-stop being so scared. Just be friendly and greet him.' She could feel the slow and steady heartbeat of the person and relaxed.

"What happened to you?" Kankuro asked, peering down at her.

A pang went into her heart. His voice. Margay held her arms close to herself and dared to look. Purple paint, black clothes and black eyes. It was him. The man of her nightmare, the man from Suna, the man she feared was right there. As fear immobilize every inch of her body, she lost her voice.

The puppet master tilted his head, confused if the brown haired girl didn't hear him. Of course she did or else why would she have faced him after he spoke to her. A hissing noise rung in his ears as he turned to the side of him. Nothing. He looked at his legs as he felt something wrap up to his waist, then his chest and finally, there was pressure around his neck, coiling powerfully. He reached for his throat but an invisible force blocked him. The snake squeezed and lowered his jaw, poison dripping from his fangs.

"N-no, Seddu, stop hurting him!" Margay placed her hands on top of Kankuro's, pulling a coffee colored snake, unseeable to the ninja of sand, away. As the puppeteer caught his breath, Margay whispered to her protector. "Seddu, please don't do that."

Seddu turned at the man then back at his child. "But, you were frighten. I felt your sense of danger."

"I-I wasn't in distress-hon." She crawled over to him, apologizing weakly. "S-sir, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was that about?" Kankuro shot a glare at the girl, un-nerved how she attacked him without laying a finger on him.

The younger Lerush twin didn't know how to answer. Always living in Hitotoki, everyone understood the girls had spirits called protectors watching over them like children therefore, she never had to explain about her own, a king cobra. "I-It was not of my doing, please believe that." Standing, she shied away from him and shielded her face with a fan. Margay reached inside her jacket with her injured arm and handed a bottle of water. "Have this. Ah!"

He took her offer but grew concerned over her sudden cry of pain. "Shouldn't you get that looked at?"

The time ninja switched hands with her fan and nodded her head. "I'm a-alright." She had used her medical ninjutsu to ease the pain but she needed to compress it. Blushing, Margay prostrate herself before him, placing his hand on her forehead. "I'm c-called Mar-Margay." So far, he was not acting like he did in her dream. She shouldn't have been so startled in the first place as Margay felt ashamed of herself for judging him. 'I'm such a horrible person.' They parted as she looked at the battle below.

"My name is Kankuro. I signed up to fight that person everyone has been going against." He faced Caral as well but heard another cry.

Margay held onto her wrist and leaned over the railing. "My fan!" She dropped it when another sting burning her skin.

Kankuro found the item on the ground. It wasn't near the Nara nor the older Lerush which made his move easier. He pointed at it as a chakra string attached itself to the fan and sighed seeing Margay's sad face. "You need to stop whimpering like a beaten dog. I got this." A twitch of his finger and the fan strung into his hand. He grabbed her good hand on slapped the fan into her palm. "Here. Do you have any bandages?" Margay looked into her medical pouch and hesitated to give him the roll. She almost dropped it but Kankuro took it and tightly bounded her swollen wrist. "There."

"T-thank you." She bowed and applied her medical ninjutsu, knowing it was now easier with the bandage she couldn't have wrapped by herself. He acted harsh but she manged to smile a little.

"Shikamaru, please stop throwing things at Caral. It's not as if you can rip her cloak anyways." Leeandra complained, petting Kinco on her head. "Mom, I'm not even going to bother helping him anymore."

Kinco laughed lightly. "Boys his age are foolish."

'Is that so?' Shikamaru ran towards Caral and threw two kunai knives. She reached to deflect them but by the judge of the angle, they weren't aimed at her body but the ground.

'A distraction perhaps?' She ignored the kunais' travel and focused on Shikamaru as he ran closer. He made the rat hand sign again and his shadow lunged. 'I must not allow his shadow to touch mine.' Caral tried to jump back but she was held down. She looked around for another shadow but there wasn't. She then faced where those knives stabbed her cloak into the dirt. She held onto the handles as the shadow closed in. Caral launched an ice blockage on the ground.

"Huh?" The ice was in his pathway as the shadow stretched. 'Wait a second.' The shadow stopped when it met with the ice.

Caral pulled on one kunai and removed it but noticed the shadow curved around the ice. 'He has that kind of control over his jutsu?' She sprout a larger formation of ice at the ground. She struggled with the second kunai as the shadow swerved around. Her body disappeared and reappeared further back near the trees. Shikamaru's shadow thinned as it become closer but reached a limit just an inch from Caral. 'So, it has a restriction on its distance.'

The Nara retreated his shadow back to his feet. 'She's really fast. Moving that quickly should tire her out if I keep trying to get her. However, that'll tire me out too. Just a little more though.' His shadow struck from his feet curving pass the ice again.

Salise watched, following the black mass heading for Caral, doubting his win. "Shikamaru can't touch her, she not within his range."

"Shikamaru has a plan. He always does." Shino stated, looking as the shadow connected with the kunai Shikamaru gave Caral when he caught her. It increased as the girl moved further back away until it stopped. Again, Shikamaru ended his jutsu.

He squatted and held his fingers together, going into that habit of his. 'Only one piece left.' The leaf ninja closed his eyes, smirking slightly.

Naruto pointed out the lazy man's not so lethargic expression. "He looks pretty confident." Suddenly, an enormous shadow began to cast over head, sweeping the arena. "What the-?" The Uzumaki faced upwards and covered his eyes from the sun blinding him.

"Is this another shadow jutsu?" Leeandra questioned as the whole area grew completely dark, engulfing the sheen from the weapons and darkening the light of day. Kinco pecked her head gently and looked up at the sky. "Why do you want me to-gah!" She hunkered down under the railing and huffed. "You can not be serious." Salise placed her palm on her face then rubbed the temples of her forehead. The Roteorn stared up into the darkness of the once blue sky and folded her arms tightly on her chest. "An eclipse of the sun?!"

"Very unexpected." Kinco shook her head.

'He can defiantly reach me in a situation like this.' Caral didn't know which direction he would attack her from and so, she twirled her body, freezing the ground and forming a circle barrier of ice around her feet. Keeping her gaze on the man, she only had to wait for the return of the sun.

"What a turn of events." Kakashi stated, holding a flashlight to read his Icha Icha book. "Very lucky for our friend down there."

Sasuke felt arms wrap around his waist, hugging him. Sakura held her tongue out at Ino and mocked her even if the blonde couldn't see them. "Let go of me, Sakura. I know you're not scared of the dark."

"You can hang onto me if you like." Naruto joked since he knew Sakura wouldn't take his offer.

'I never thought the eclipse which I looked forward to would be used against me.' No matter though, what could the other ninja possibly do? Feeling the coldness beneath her, the girl stayed in her circle, seeing it as the only safe spot. Soon, the sun flooded the arena with its warm light as the celestial event subsided. A shadow ran towards her, stretching out pass the former ice spots.

Leeandra adjusted her arm as Kinco crept onto her shoulder, jeering the Nara. "What good will that do him? Caral protected herself already so he's just using up what's left of his chakra."

Asuma over heard her. 'Who is she talking to? No matter, Shikamaru, play your card. Believe me, we're all anxious to see.'

The shadow stopped just a few inches from the edges of Caral's ice. Her hood turned downwards as it tried to move closer but it could not and recoiled back to its owner. 'I've seen enough of this man's skill to know his jutsu is only deadly in close proximity. I should defeat him to allow the next shinobi-' That familiar restraint around her body squeeze each time she twitched a muscle. 'H-He couldn't have-!' Her eyes darted to the ground in front of her where a shadow was not present. Then growling to herself upon finding the deception he played, she couldn't help but appreciate the effort. "Very clever."

"There we go." The spiky haired ninja stood from his position, proud of the success in his strategy. "I'm not one for tricks but hey, that loud mouth konochi up there said this was a skills test."

"What did he call me?!" Brown feathers ruffled out from her hair as Sasuke took noticed.

The other teams watching tried to find the one trail of darkness from Caral to Shikamaru. Naruto looked into the cracks of the ground and bushes by the walls but nothing. "Where did he lock shadows?"

Asuma clearly saw it and smiled, breathing in a puff from his cigarette. Ino grunted at his pleased expression, disliking being confused. "What is it sensei? How did he get her?"

"Just watch."

"I'm impressed with you and I don't say that to anyone." Caral stated, grinning under her mask from battling with such an amazing adversary. 'If it weren't for the fact he was a male born in this village instead of a female born in mine, imagine the victories he could gain with an IT.'

"That girl up there didn't do you a lot of good. I noticed how easily you left your attention on me when she was yelling in the beginning. It's your main downfall. My kunai pinned your dense robe to the ground on my second try but when you got scared and used ice to stop my jutsu, that gave me an idea to make things easier."

"What is he talking about? It did stop him." Neji asked, listening intently.

Caral nodded as much as she could. "You tricked me."

"I did and you fell for it plain and simple. I had you think my shadow couldn't go over obstacles so when the eclipse happened, you thought you protected yourself with the ice. In fact, the whole time I wanted you to stay in one place." He threw his hands up with a smirk. "I could have waited for a big cloud to drift by but who could predict that? Once the sun came out, just to make sure you didn't move or notice my second shadow, I made one right in front of you."

"Second shadow? Where?" The Hyuga took another gaze along with the Uzumaki and turned up empty.

"Look at his feet," Asuma declared, pointing to his lazy but brilliant pupil, "his shadow connected into the shade of the trees and by her feet you see it overlap the ice. As for constantly looking up at the sky, he was stalling to used the little surprise mother nature gave us as a cover up."

Shikamaru held up senbons between each finger as Caral mirrored him again. He threw one set and then another. They aimed for her mask but Shikamaru made her dodge them at the last second. The shadow user threw eight shuriken and forced Caral to evade them as if they weren't for her. 'What's his angle? He knows he can't hurt me with those so why even used them and make them miss me?' She heard the sound of wood splintering apart by her face. Caral couldn't move but knew it was a tree cracking. 'Does he intend to crush me?'

"And another thing I noticed. Those senbons and shurikens I just threw are the same ones you had earlier. They're pretty sharp, aren't they?" He poked the small holes in his collarbones where tiny lines of blood seeped out.

"Ok, big deal! It doesn't take a genius to see they cut bark." The red head mocked. "You'll need a lot more to do any real damage to her if you plan on using a tree."

Naturally, Shikamaru how to overcome that. "I'll use her own."

Rejecting the idea, she pointed out to him. "Hm! You don't even know where Caral has them."

"I do. You keep them in back pouches." He demonstrated by grabbing said weapons. "Kunais are on the right, shurikens on the left and senbons on the small of your back." The Shadow of Speed stood there then Shikamaru held out his arms where Caral showed her ninja tools. He caught the weapons after she sent them in his direction with some difficulty because of their weight. "I wasn't wasting time when we threw weapons back and forth, I was figuring out where yours were located."

"So he planned this from the start?" Salise asked out loud.

The younger Lerush could only blink at the incredible feat. "N-no one has ever been able to out smart my sister before." Then again, this wasn't a life or death crisis.

"Let's see how well that armor of yours can hold up." Slashing a wedge into one side of the tree and then a small notch on the other, the wood creaked louder as its weight leaned to Caral's side.

'So long as I am caught, Teiryuu Taimu is useless.' Very slowly, the towering tree split from its base as it fell downwards onto the cloaked girl.

"He got her!" Ino exclaimed, waving a fist in the air.

After making sure the collision completed, Shikamaru then released his jutsu on Caral. He saw folds of her robe sticking out from under the bark a then he faced Leeandra. "Alright, _now_ can I go home?"

She sneered and turned up her nose at him. She watched for any movement and exhaled heavily. "Well then-Ah!"

Asuma heard crackling before seeing the large tree rise and flung at the Nara at high speeds. "Shikamaru move!" But, Shikamaru only had enough to time turn and feel the roughness scratch his cheek before it crashed into the arena's wall. Everyone held their breathes as their stares were onto the falling dirt showing shards of bark in a heap. "Shikamaru? Shikamaru!"

"Sister used her Teiryuu Taimu jutsu." Margay whispered but Kankuro caught her words.

"Teiryuu Taimu? Is that the jutsu that allows her to move so fast?" Margay nodded as Kankuro was glad to get some insight on Caral.

"Did she just...?" Naruto angrily advert his eyes to the Lerush but his eyebrows rose while he scratched his head. "Oh."

Caral held Shikamaru like a groom carried his bride over the threshold. The Nara was still bracing for impact with crossed arms over his face but after hearing his name called, he peeked his head. He jolted from Caral's arms once seeing how close he was to her mask. Stumbling to his feet and glancing at what was left of the thrown tree, the leaf ninja couldn't understand how she pulled him away in time. 'That girl must be fast _and_ strong.'

"Hmp!" Leeandra raised her hand, shouting. "Since Shikamaru would have been a pancake if Caral hadn't saved him, she wins this round."

"I'll have you know, my armor withstood that attempt. I have to say, I really enjoyed that battle. We should spend some time afterwards."

He sighed. "My chakra was running pretty low but oh well. No one can say I gave up this time." Searching in the bushes, the Nara grumbled to himself until he found some of Caral's ninja tools. "I'll keep these as a reminder." With that, he returned to his teammates. Asuma patted his back with a grin while Choji offered a bag of his chips.

"You deserve some of these."

"I'm a little surprised you spoke to him." The crimson referee read into her scroll.

Caral looked up at Leeandra and asked. "Who is my next opponent or rather, student?"

Someone moved against the foliage of the arena and lunged out before Caral, ready for battle. After wanting a closer look, he was hidden, out of sight, watching every move for a while. He knew what to expect and wondered why no one else thought of it. "I am." The shinobi answered.

"Who might you be?"

Leeandra answered. "Neji Hyuga."

"I know how you fight. I'm aware of your techniques." Seeing as she never once used a ninjutsu or genjutsu, Neji believed she was much like Rock Lee, solely relying on taijutsu. If that were the case, he would subdue her easily. 'Except her speed is astonishing. After blocking all her chakra points she won't be able to move.' He took his battle stance of spreading his feet and holding his palms forward.

"You're wise to take such an action. Let us see if it's enough." Caral stated, waiting for him to begin.

He noted her pattern of not going first and advised. "Patience is a virtue but it could be a mistake in combat."

Caral's fist tighten, her voice stern. "I've learned from another's mistake that you should always be patient because you never know the outcome of your actions if you rush into it." Mist seeped from the mouth part of her mask with a snarl leaving her lips.

"I want to prove how expedient I am. Prepare yourself." He warned once his Byakugan released, spreading veins from his eyes. There was a problem. 'What is this?' His vision of her body was blurred by something. From what he could make out, her bones where horrendously disfigured, elongated and thick. 'What is she?' It caught him off guard but he remained attentive. 'It doesn't matter if I can not see her points, they're found in the same places.'


	14. Caged and Poisoned

A few excavators carried small items from the broken opening in the mountain side and gave them to one of the elders of Hitotoki. A dragon sealing coiled around the jar as the woman shook it to hear something rattling inside. "I wonder what's in here." The elder ask while placing it in a bag were more ancient items collected to be studied.

One Leaf ninja peaked into the bag and asked her. "You don't even know what these artifacts are? Aren't you natives of this village?"

Another elder smiled and chuckled to himself. Logic would say they should have been familiar with what was dug up. "Heh, I'm embarrassed to admit it but we are even strangers of our own past."

The Leaf ninja was taken back by that. "How-how old is this village?"

The first elder shook her head. "We don't honestly know. We are happy that you people of the Leaf have come to help us unearth our past. I'm hoping this means we'll get more visitors, heh, heh."

"I take it that everything is going well for us?" A older man dressed in green and white robes stepped up to the group. "How fruitful!" He picked up the jar and turned it around a few times, feeling the heavy contents. "I'm rather excited to add these to our books."

The elders bowed their heads down and the Leaf ninja followed suite, recognize the style of his clothes. "What an unexpected surprise, Lord Kouinkage."

XXXX

Focusing to clear his vision on the cloaked girl, Neji looked for the flow of her chakra through her body. They were hints of it weaving through the channels found under the skin but they were filled with the color green. He wasn't too phased by this after seeing different colored chakra before however, he wondered what lied under that black cloak. 'She is within range of my Eight Trigrams if I want to finish her quickly. That armor she wears won't interfere with block her points.'

"Begin when you are ready!" Leeandra yelled.

"Since you insist." The Hyuga crouched further down, extending his pose and bowing his head down. He gathered chakra into his fingertips and stared at Caral to see if she would move. She stood as still as ice. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" His arms went violently towards Caral, landing blows on her albeit, guessing the location of her points. Taken by surprise by the speed of Neji's force, the Lerush moved with each number he called out. "Two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty four!" Indentations carved into the ground as he shoved her further back and Caral didn't block a single strike. Once finished, he leaped back and kept his stance. 'Something isn't right.' He sensed.

Caral's flow of chakra ran freely as she slightly moved herself out of harms way. The physical attack didn't cause much pain but she was aware of the blocking he attempted to preform. Grant, she could have moved out of the way entirely but she enjoyed studying her opponents closely. 'He's really strong. I wonder what to use next. I haven't brought out my ice pearls yet.' The Shadow of Speed nodded while holding up her hand containing six small blue orbs.

Neji glanced at them, seeing chakra infused into the pearls. 'Are those some kind of special weapon?'

She disappeared.

With his sharp vision, Neji found her a few yards away behind as senbons flew in his direction. "Trying to catch me off guard?" He quickly caught every one of them and as they fell to the ground, he noticed she was gone again. He turned around again once feeling two hits to his shoulders but she wasn't there. Two more hits into his back caused him to look again but Caral disappeared. Two final attacks landed on his lower back but this time, Neji spun around to keep her at bay. "Rotation!" He shivered from a chill he didn't worry over since he knew the girl was near by and could use ice.

"I have to think of something to stop her when I'm next to bring her down." Naruto faced Sasuke with perked eyebrows. "Do you know what you're going to try-?" He noticed Sasuke was staring at the watchful proctor instead of the match. He leaned by the Uchiha and poked his side, snickering. "What? You like her or something?"

"No, it's just weird that she has feathers come out of her neck." He pointed at Leeandra and Naruto saw brown feather protruding from under her hair.

"I see what you mean. That's weird. Hmm." Naruto began walking towards her, holding up a hand.

Sasuke knew what the knuckle head was going to do and tried to stop him. "Hey, she's suppose to be watching the fight."

"It'll only take a second."

Kinco nipped her wings and saw the young blond draw closer to her child. "What could he want?" Before she warned Leeandra, Naruto plucked a feather from her back.

"Ouch!" She felt another pinch on her and she turned to face the whiskered cheeks of the Uzumaki again. "What was that for?!" The Roteorn rubbed her neck and noticed the feather Naruto grabbed. "Excuse me, that's mine." She placed her hands on her hips.

He didn't know that was hurt her! "Oh, sorry. Blame my friend over there." He pointed to Sasuke and laughed. "He sort of dared me to-"

"You idiot! I did not and you know it!"

Leeandra looked over at the young man with hair so black it almost appeared blue when the light hit it just right. He had very dark eyes which she was a sucker for. She tried not to blush. 'I'm a loyal girl to Unari, what am I thinking? He is really hot though.'

"Anyways, what's with these?" Naruto asked, waving the brown feather in the air. "Do you use them in jutsus or something?"

"Yeah, I can make clones out of them." She replied taking it back and turned it into a clone of herself.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto grinned. "I've seen clones made from water before but never feathers. I wouldn't mind paying a visit to your village Hilla- Hima- what was it called again?"

"Hitotoki you numbskull." Sasuke corrected and struck the Uzumaki across the head. "How about you stop looking bad for the people of the leaf?"

"Ow, hey!"

Leeandra was going to say she was glad that others were interested but she heard the sounds of metal clanking. She turned to the battle. "What did I miss?"

Neji deflected Caral's weapons with ease but couldn't shake off the cold shivers which reminded him of their presence each time he moved. It was the same six spots where Caral struck him before. 'This is no genjutsu affecting my sense of touch.' He rubbed over his shoulder where he did not find those orbs on his skin. 'Maybe they're hidden in the ground?' Nothing out of the ordinary was their though. Unable to find them worried the Byakugan user but he kept his attention on her.

'Just a few more movements before they sink fully in.' She ran towards him as he ready himself. She was gone and reappeared directly in front of him with senbons made of ice. She formed a fist with the weapons between her fingers and lunged to punch him. He snatched her wrist and aimed for where he knew one of her chakra points were. He felt her tense up but she blew ice on his hand and leaped out of his grasp.

"That's a real problem." The Medazoa watched the young man hold up his frozen hand.

Shino added his input. "That was sheer recklessness from the both of them."

Neji winced at the needle like pain of coldness surrounding his hand. He breathed in and collected his chakra in his free hand before striking the ice. It cracked. The Hyuga increased the amount of chakra and struck harder, this time, breaking the ice off his skin. 'It's not like normal ice.'

'That's almost enough.' The Shadow of Speed held up shuriken and threw them at Neji who deflected them again with his rotation. "You have a nearly perfect defense against the enemy with that jutsu."

"Nearly perfect? You have yet to lay a scratch on me." He posed with his palms forward and began attacking her. Caral dodged as much as she could from his Gentle Fist technique, hoping to get her flow blocked if he hit successfully.

"I didn't mean to sound offensive." She jumped away and held up one palm in his direction. She felt the pearls were ready. "It's that, yes, nearly perfect. Tell me how can it protect you from something that's already inside?"

"Tell me what are you planning?" He bowed his head again, preparing to perform his Rotation Jutsu.

"I'll show you."

While starting at her hand, Neji trembled again from something fridge. The young man ignore it again, waiting for something to happen. Caral pushed her hand forward and he shortly scream.

"What-where did those come from?" Sakura covered her mouth, gawking at blood dripping onto the earth.

Leeandra gulped and face away for a second. "I never liked it when she used those weapons."

"H-how did your sister do that?" Kankuro asked Margay who kept her fan open over her face.

"Brother!" Hinata called out lowly.

Neji stood his ground as six spears of ice coated in his blood stuck from his back. Caral turned her hand and pulled it back. Neji gritted his teeth as the spear receded and struck out of his chest. He coughed blood but did not go down. 'She... she planted these into me?!' Caral flipped her palm upwards and lifted it. The spears followed the direction and darted from Neji's shoulders. He let out a suppressed scream, falling to his knees. His arms were shaking while holding onto one of the cold spikes to remove it but the roots buried deep into him stayed in their place. Caral closed her hand into a fist and the spears return to their original form. Blood trickled from the multiple holes in Neji's body as he deactivated his Kekkie Genkai. 'What is she?'

The pearls flew out from Neji's chest and back into Caral's hand. "These are my own original weapons made from my ice. Using my chakra I can change their shape and form. As I'm sure you're aware, they're not like ice formed from cold water. You noticed I had six of them earlier and you noticed I attacked you in six different spots. I believe you didn't noticed I inserted them into you. I had to wait for them to be deep enough before I could use them. That's the only really draw back with these."

Salise shook her head in disagreement. "I told her she wouldn't have that problem if she made them bigger but no, she wanted them to be discreet."

The bug tamer countered her comment. "But it worked. Neji had no idea he had them just beneath his skin."

"That won't work on you so much since your bugs can remove them, right." Salise added as Shino nodded.

"You've lost a lot of blood and I suggest you remain motionless." Caral cleaned the orbs with her cloak before placing them back in the pouch. "I've heard that the Hyuga clan has a proud prodigy among them. I'm going to assume that's you. I have never seen a defense strong enough to uphold against Salise's weapons."

XXXX

The Kouinkage ran his fingers over old tools, worn green plates and faded head bands. "These seem to be remnants of the war. What do you think, Taka?" The man looked over his shoulders to not see the woman he was addressed. "Where is that adviser of mine, Taka?" He asked out loud in annoyance.

Leaves crushed under the heels of a konochi as she scrambled from branches tangling around her ankles. "Katsuro, I'm here!" She swarmed fire around her hand and burned away the limbs on her legs. "That's better. Sorry for being late, Kat- I mean, Lord Kouinkage." She kneeled and rose before him. Something grey caught her eye in the bag by him. "Oh, what we have here?" Taka reached in and looked at a scarred metal band from the past. She twirled her red pigtails in both hands and titled her head. "So I guess we only had black and white bands back then too? Things have not changed!"

"Taka, lower your voice please." He handed a clearly burned forehead protector to her. The metal had blackened in the middle before it melted away from a fire attack. "Do they look like they are from the war long ago?"

Taka closed her eyes and formed the hand signs for tiger, rooster, horse then ram and yelled. "Akaigan!" Staring at the reflection of the metal with orange eyes, she saw the forest they were in covered in flames but of dark color. She watched as the wearer of the headband fought against a group of fellow ninja as they all held up their kunais and threw them directly at the person. The reflection showed the forest floor as the black fire grew closer and closer. Taka turned off her Akaigan and sighed. "It is."

"So this too is another sight of the War." Katsuro frowned and ducked his head. 'I can't believe it took place all over our village. Even this far from the center.'

One of the elders placed a piece of armor into a cart and came into very close range to the older Kouinkage. She whispered to him. "This would be much faster if you brought the young girl here."

"Hush. Not many people know of her." Katsuro replied. "We are in no rush. Besides, I gave her the mission of the skills testings to keep her out of the village for a long amount of time. We don't-"

"Umm, no. My daughter has told me other children have been scorning her for years so if you tried to keep that little girl's affliction under wraps, there's been some loose ends." Taka interrupted while writing notes in a small book. "I also understand those red cloud fools have been invading us for her but I think letting her out of our sight would put her into more harm's way, don't you think?"

A leaf ninja over heard them and questioned the reason why this 'afflicted' girl was in his home village. "Did you send a dangerous person to the Fire Country?"

Katsuro stiffen and nervously coughed. "Of course not. We are a peaceful tribe. You must have heard us wrong."

"Smooth." The Roteorn chimed in.

XXXX

"That was bearable up until those spikes showed up." Leeandra grimaced as the field was cleared. "He'll survive though." She reached into her kimono again and read. Only four names were left. The Rotoern wondered if she could take a quick break to eat since she skipped breakfast as her stomach growled and she whined. "Caral won't let me." She hoped the next one would end soon since they came in three battles per day. "Kankuro, you're up next!"

"Any tips you want to share before I go down there?" The puppet master asked the younger Lerush, hoping for some advantage.

"W-well, she gets distracted easily." Margay uttered. That was the only thing she could think of that would help the man.

Considering he used puppets which would keep her attention, Kankuro felt better about facing her. He had to keep his distance from her though. The puppeteer stepped down to Caral's level, Karasu still on his back in bandages. "I'll go easy on your sister."

Upon closer examination, the Shadow of Speed still could not figure out what the other ninja carried on his back. With her unique sight, Caral could tell it was something with limbs but not a human. 'I just have to wait and find out.'

Kankuro took off the bandages on his shoulders and pulled one immediately. In a large puff of smoke the cloaked girl heard the sounds of clicks and as the smoke cleared, she saw Kankuro with a wooden puppet hanging on his body. It had brown hair which was protruding out from the bandages from the beginning and at least four limbs under the grey cloth.

'Already using the Substitution Jutsu? He's a smart one.' The girl in black drew two knives at the ready as the puppet clicked when Kankuro launched it. It's arms open from the bottom, revealing two blades. They swung at her neck as she ducked down in time. The clank of the blades echoed in the arena as purple liquid splattered on her mask. She sniffed. 'Is that poison?' She move further away as Karasu kept pace. Caral threw her knives into the face of the puppet then it changed into a log. 'Just as I thought.' The bushes rustled as the real puppet slashed its blades against Caral's sides.

Salise gawked at the use of the wooden weapon with her eyes wide. Amazed by the idea of a body holding an assortment of daggers and saws ran through her mind. "Why didn't I think of that? I should get to work on one of my own! I have to be extra careful in watching him!"

"You sound very excited." Shino lowly stated.

"That's because I am! I don't want to miss a thing!"

Another cling of metal rang as the blades slid on her armor. 'That's right. She's wearing protection.' Kankuro glared from the top of a tree, twitching his fingers to open Karasu's elbow. 'Let's see if it can do her any good against this.' A poison smoke bomb fired off at Caral, exploded on impact.

'Poison again?' Caral disappeared out of the gas and hid in the shrubbery, completely out of sight. She observed the puppet and master waiting for the smoke to dissipated as the wind picked up for a second. Inhaling a deep breath, Caral felt her heart rate increase as her limbs were numbing, the poison entered her body. 'I didn't move fast enough. No need to fret though.' Fingering through her vials mixed from her sister, Caral removed her mask and put one vial to her lips, drinking it. 'That is a very deadly device which he handles well.'

Kankuro smirked as the girl never seemed to emerge from the gas. 'It doesn't matter how tough your skin is if the poison gets in.' When the purple haze was gone, so was the girl. He wasn't surprised since she kept up her vanishing act in each of the battles. 'She probably is starting to feel the sting of pins and needles by now.' His black eyes glanced from all corners of the arena. He flicked his wrist as Karasu shot knives from its mouth at a rustling bush. Nothing came out as the poison tipped blades stuck into the wall. "Ah!" He pulled out two senbons from his forearm. Kankuro feared they were part of the ice jutsu she had done earlier but the weapons weren't cold. However, he noticed they were dripping with a yellow liquid.


	15. A New Incomer!

Wings of an owl flapped above the icy capped mountains as chilled winds swept through its clay feathers. The large bird shifted when a sudden gush pushed it off balance. With a few flutters, the bird stabilized itself and continued its flight path high over snow flurries. Fridge gales entangled blonde stands of the owl's rider as he tightly folded his arms under his black cloak. The man tucked his knees in and saw his breath when exhaling deeply. His hand crept from the warm inside to placed a finger on the scope over his eye. He clicked a few photos of snowy forests, small homes and people under him. His blue eyes followed the carved mountains, free of patrolling ninja. "No security over here either, hm? These people don't learn, do they? With such a colossal perimeter of their village, I would suspect guards aplenty."

The teen wouldn't get too cocky and make the mistake of landing in sight of the villagers. He knew they recognized attire of Akatsuki members and continued to take photos of the approaching valley until he found a clearing in the trees. His owl blended well into the frost as it touched down and when he hopped off its back, he sunk up to his knees in the blanket of snow. Growing up in Iwa, the young man was used to the mountains collecting snow in the winter as he hardly shivered once he disrobed. He replaced his cloak with a white one and pulled his bags of explosive clay further behind his hips. "Sasori, my man, let me find this girl and I'll be right back." Deidara smugly pulled up the hood as his art vanished in a puff of smoke.

XXXX

Kankuro waited for something to start giving out on him as he tried to understand what the yellow liquid contained as its last drop fell. He tossed them aside and sprung from the tree to the center of the arena. 'No use in hiding since she found my location.' He brought Karasu closer to him while looking for any signs of movements in the foliage. 'What was in those senbons?' He wondered, listening and waiting for something from either outside or in. A bush shook a little and Karasu open its hands to fire needles from its palms. The thin weapons shot through the leaves and impaled the wall. The puppeteer growled.

'I wonder if he or his ancestors are from my village?' Caral tilted her hood and felt a sense of familiarity from seeing his hands manipulate his puppet. "Kankuro."

He heard Caral from behind and turned with Karasu as a shield. "Yeah?"

Silence fell among the two ninja dressed in black until the female broke it. "Are you from the Kuchibi family?"

Kankuro let his guard down for a second from the unrelated question, finding no correlation between their fight and the name Kuchibi. Did she want extra intel on him and that's why she asked about his heritage? "What family? Kuchibi?" He never heard of them.

"Judging by your lack of knowledge, I'm going to say you're not one of them. I understand by the symbol on your hood, you are Suna born not Hitotoki but, I wanted to be sure. There is a clan in my home called Kuchibi whose battle techniques are similar to yours to a degree. For one, their weapons aren't made of wood but a certain precious metal." Caral referred to the entire puppet as one weapon while listening to clanks coming from its mouth. "You remind me of them."

"Whatever. They don't matter to me." Karasu charged at the girl, claw like daggers sliding out from its chest.

'Well, he didn't seemed like the conversing type.' Caral defended herself with kunai in each hand and clashed blade against blade, feeling the puppet's claws begin to close. 'I'm almost at my limit with Teiryuu Taimu.' Even if she wasn't, contact with another body, alive or not, used more of her strength. "How I loathe the sense of touch." Karasu's blades tighten on her knives and Caral grunted loudly as she threw him off. 'Another replacement!' She gasped and sprung from her spot, seeing the puppet changed into a log upon hitting the ground.

"Ha!" Kankuro closed his hands as Karasu loudly clicked from another tree top, wrapping his arms around Caral's body. He snickered at the trapped opponent while his puppet squeezed her squirming arms closer to her body. "Heh, too late!" The puppet master chuckled.

"That is amazing." The Medazoa scribbled away on a note pad, darting from the paper to the battle at every second. "Maybe I can make one and finally be able to defeat a Kuchibi."

'Not this grudge again.' Shino sighed. "Too bad he uses chakra strings to control it."

Salise shot him a glare. "And why's that?"

"You have very poor chakra control." The bug user reminded. "You should stay with the weapons you've created and practice learning jutsus with Hatora."

He wasn't belittling her for it was true. She never could conjured enough chakra to even release herself from a genjutsu. The bright eyed girl growled and smiled with tight lips. "Well, that won't stop me from at least trying. If there's wood in the way a Kuchibi won't be able to possess the metal underneath. It's really unfair that they can bend metal to their will especially when I'm sparring with them."

"That's why I suggested you practice with Hatora since they have no control over water." But would Salise to him? Of course not.

Leeandra's mouth hung a little. Each person was a surprise after another and the Roteorn was enthused. 'She's almost at an end and if my eyes didn't fail me, I'd say that wasn't enough paralysis venom to do anything on that guy.'

Kinco tapped her head. "What do you think she's going to do now? One of her main weaknesses is getting stuck."

"Honestly, I don't see how getting stuck could be a strength but anyways, knowing her, Caral will probably break out of that hold." Leeandra replied and looked into her scroll to find only three names were left for the battles. She mumbled them under her breath. "Shino of the Aburame clan... of the desert and... what? That person?"

Sasuke watched in confusion when she spoke to nothing but air. 'These people are crazy.'

XXXX

Snow crunched under Diedara as he strolled in the forest. The teen lifted a low branch over his head, never breaking stride but stopped when he heard snow piled on the ground. He turned to see from where there was frost, there wasn't but frozen red leaves. Deidara pulled one off a branch and appreciated its rarity. "Red leaves in the winter. Beautiful." Continuing his stride, he opened a well sketched map of the village from a bird's eye view. His painted nail traced along the serpent like figure around drawn buildings in the middle until it fell onto the jagged mountains. "Looks like I'm in the Senaka Region." Reading the label out loud, he nodded. "I need to get to the Kyakubo Region which is at the base of the mountains." Deidara circled where the mountains met flat lands and lakes. His breath fogged the lens of the scope. "According to those subordinates, she's been spotted around here."

The blonde artist tucked the map away and held onto his coat as the wind blew harshly into any entrance it could find. Goosebumps spread throughout his body once cold strands brush his neck like ice picks. Stopping for a moment, he tilted his head back and opened his arms, embracing the blowing chills. Deidara exhaled again, feeling every fiber of his body coming alive. "It's so refreshing to be away from the heat." His exposed toes were numbing from the frost and skin was also freezing off but he like it. Something cool and heavy touched his face. The young Akatsuki member opened his eyes to see snow falling quickly.

XXXX

Kankuro watched with a cocky smirk. Caral grunted as she held her ground with the puppet tightening hold on her. It took longer for her to surrender than Misumi from the exams. He curled his fingers inward more but he felt the strain of his hand opening. The puppet master watched as Karasu's arms widen slowly. The girl spread her feet and pushed against the unloving hug of the puppet. Kankuro tried another squeeze but removed Karasu away back by his side. 'Karasu's limbs would have snapped under the tension. Fine, if we can't do it from the outside, we'll defeat her from the inside.' Karasu lifted one of its joints and threw another poison bomb.

Caral was prepared this time and inhaled sharply before the bomb exploded on her armor. She could use the only jutsu she had been doing the entire time but she didn't want to in case she really needed to. She looked at the images of Kankuro and his puppet and noticed something else around him. The figure scurried away into hiding in the near by shrubs, waiting to pounce.

The puppeteer waited for Caral to spring forth just so he could push her back into the poison. She didn't seem to succumb under the first attempt but hoped this one second would be successful. His eyes caught a spark of a flame before he leaped away from the blast inside the purple gas. "Damn fire!" He cursed and saw her in small scratches from the explosion.

With several venom drench senbons between her fingers, Caral threw both sets at Kankuro. 'Not good enough.' He thought, dodging the needles but then finding her right next to him. She formed a fist in one hand, dripping senbons in the other. She threw her hands aiming for his abdomen but stopped when she heard a cry.

"Sister, wait-!" Margay covered her mouth after shouting out to not harm him. She embarrassingly try to keep stares off her with her small shield.

"Margay. Was that a warning or a plea?" The hooded girl asked herself, surprised by the act and unfocused on the opponent so close to her body.

This brat grind into his nerves as he flicked his wrist, opening and pulling back his hands. From the brush, a pair of long wooden panels stretched and closed around Caral. Kuroari emerged in sight as its chest locked into place. He took the chance of her distracted by Margay and perfectly ensnared her. Quickly, Karasu's arms dismantled from its joints. A long spear unfolded the end of their limbs lining up with the open slits in the red horned puppet. "You probably had no clue I had two puppets with me."

The Medazoa grinned. "I'm really impressed. Having two and utilizing them as one is perfection in the art of weaponry."

"Hoped you enjoyed the show." Kankuro snickered. "Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!" With a few pulls of the strings, the spears slammed into the slits. The metal made large cracking sounds as if break through something hard. 'They went through her armor.' He thought, nodding before facing Leeandra. He grinned at her while reassembling Karasu. "You better get the doctors down here, she's going to need some medical attention."

Leeandra drew out a yawn as if barely paying attention. The round was almost at an end and she really wanted to spend sometime over at the Inuzukas. "How about we take a look first?"

This konochi was annoying too but Kankuro always did enjoy seeing blood seep from a captured fool in Kuroari's torso. There wasn't any blood trickling down the wood panels though. The locks flung open as the light shined onto what awaited inside the puppet's body. An ice figure in her likeness stood in Caral's place. "A clone of ice? When did she-?!"

A death like grip grabbed Kankuro around the wrists. Behind him, he felt a cold wave on his back as he growled knowing who it was. "The smoke bomb prevents the person inside from seeing you. It also prevents you from seeing what's going on inside." She interlaced her fingers into his and pressed into the upper part of his palm.

He was still able to wiggle his fingers but they went numb shortly after. His puppets staggered to open their compartments to attack her but there was the risk of her simply using him as a shield. Kankuro noted her squeezed increased above average his fingers turned white from the lack of blood. He kicked her and struggled to get loose but she stood still like a boulder. "Grr, are you waiting for me to surrender?"

"No. It's obvious you need these nimble fingers to manipulate your weapons. I had thought of tying your hands together but that won't have stopped you. I needed to get closer and now that I have you, I want to know how you'll get out."

The puppet master fought against her clutches and stomped on her shoes but she did not move. This closeness caused his skin to want to crawl away from the hooded girl as he spat at the ground. "Let go of me."

That was Leeandra's cue to raise her hand into the air. "Caral wins this match!" Kinco climbed onto her head and cleaned her feathers, plucking a few weak ones.

"That was the best match so far." The eagle was pleased at knowing there were other strong ninja outside of their home. "I could have swore that young man was part of the Kuchibi clan."

"Well, he's not sadly, so-"

"So who's next?!"

Leeandra was cut off by the loud Uzumaki who stared at her with hopeful eyes of hearing his name on the list. She chuckled and shook her head. "We're starting them tomorrow. It's the final three against the Shadow of Speed."

"Oh, c'mon! I'm sure you can make room for another person."

"Excuse me! Caral is really tired and I'm really hungry!" The Roteorn barked, sending Naruto back a yard. "Go home and train or something. We'll meet back here around the same time. Don't worry, your fight will come."

XXXX

"Don't worry, your fight will come." Naruto mocked in a high voice as he laid on his bed, arms folded over his stomach. If he had known he wouldn't battle until the third day, he would have spent his time training. "Hmp!" He thought about putting on his ninja clothes and gear but his stomach told him to put a kettle on the stove. He finished filling the small black pot with water once a knock turned his head to the door.

"Hey Naruto, are you in there?" A voice he knew called out, fist knocking again.

"Is that, Choji?" The Uzumaki wondered and unlock the knob, turning it and finding out it was the Akimichi who watch the battles earlier. "Hey there, Choji. What's up?" His noticed something standing behind the other boy but he didn't want to focus on that just yet. He sniffed the air and smelled a bit of meat and cheese.

"We were wondering if you liked to have a picnic with us?" Choji asked with a smile. Viridescent skin really caught Naruto's attention when he peeked over Choji's shoulder. If he had skin like that, he would have covered up some more instead of wearing loose fitting clothing like she did. The girl faced the ground, holding a basket which he assume had the food. Black locks obscured his view when he tried to get a good look at the person's face. He found her headband with the plate matching the ones he had seen on Leeandra. "Naruto... why do you only have your under wear on?"

Naruto looked down and quickly covered his lower half. "Just hang on for a second!" He slammed the door and when he returned with shorts and shirt on, traces of blush stayed on his marked cheeks.

"Want to join us?"

"Wait a second, are you another person from that village those girls came out of?"

She faced him and grinned. "Yes. I'm a representative of Hitotoki. I'm suppose to became familiar with Konohagakure and its people. I thought what better way than to spend time with some of them over having a picnic?" The brunette held up the basket.

Gosh, her voice was odd too but the whole eating with them seemed harmless enough. Also, free food! "Sure, why not, but what were those people thinking sending _you_ in with weird skin like that?"

"Hey! That was really uncalled for!" Choji snapped.

The girl shook her head. "I'm used to the stares. I'm very popular in my village because of it."

"Well, when are we going to eat?" Naruto, impatient as always.

"Follow us. I know a spot where there's a bench right under a tree." Choji lead the way as the Uzumaki locked his door. Soon, the girl draped a cloth over the table and passed out paper plates with napkins once they reached the bench. She set the table with a plate of sliced assorted meats, cheeses, vegetables and jars of toppings.

"What's this stuff?" He held up a glass filled with something dark and gritty.

"Basil. The people in Hitotoki love using all types of herbs and spices in their food. It really brings out the flavor in everything." She placed two slices of bread on their plates and passed the other. The boys made their sandwiches first as they both used a little bit of everything in the jars.

"And what are these? They remind me of flower petals."

She grinned. "That's because they're from the calendula flower. Just sprinkle a few if you want to." Once they finally took a few bites, she began to make her own. She added a few more slices of meat than the boys and spread some toppings into the bread. "I'm sure you'll like it. Oh, I almost forgot." She set out their cups from the basket and filled them with cool milk. Naruto and Choji agreed their sandwiches tasted wonderful to their buds. This made her smile and she pulled out half of a watermelon. "I have this as dessert if you like."

Naruto inhaled his meal quickly and as a result, he hiccuped in his throat as he tried to suppress them. "That was some pretty good ham you got us."

"This meat isn't from a pig. It's from one of my favorites." She smiled.

"What is it then?" Choji tilted his head, this was news to him.

"It's elk meat."

Well, Naruto and Choji were hungry enough to not be bothered by that at all. They said it was tasty after all. "Bring on some more if you have any left then."


End file.
